Everything Just For You
by CrystalHeart182
Summary: Edward leaves Bella,she decided to go to the Volturi for death, what if she found something that's more than death? Would she learn to love and trust again? Or he would break her heart again? My first story! Please R
1. Is this what you called Love?

Hi this is my first fanfic don't be harsh please be good at reviewing -_-"

Chapter 1 **Is this what you called LOVE?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up early this morning I don't even know why? Maybe I just missed Edward but I also have a feeling that something is going to happen.I drove to my school with my one and only truck. The time flew really fast its already lunch and I didn't even saw him,Im thinking why? Well because the weather is not so sunny so it wont reveal his sparkling skin. I don't understand .

I was been brought back to the reality when my phone ring I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Bella"oh…its Edward I think I need to ask him why he's absent

"Hi Edward why aren't your in school today?" I cut the chase

"Ummm…"He said then it become quite did he just hung up?

"Hello are you there?" I said

"Of course I am!" he said

"Then why aren't you answering my question?" I said

"Umm… Bella can we talk I have been thinking…"he said in a cold voice

"Sure where?" I said

"Well since I've been here at your backyard near the woods can you just please come down here?"he said wow he's just at our backyard he doesn't even mention it a while ago.

"Sure thing but I just want you to mention it to me more earlier because Im having a hard time talking in the phone, you know?"I said with a joking tone in my voice he chuckled a little

"Yes I actually forgot to mention" He said

I quickly run into our backyard and saw him looking at the ground I don't know when did he actually been interested on the ground? Nevermind I quickly run over him and hug him but he doesn't hugged me back by that I pouted

"What's wrong?" I said he quickly pulled me closer to him and he kissed me … I felt I was in heaven then it suddenly disappeared when I heard him say

"That's the last of it Bella we cant see each other anymore you don't even belong to my world" I let a tear escaped my watery eyes

"Why are you even saying that to me? T-then why don't you change me?" I said in a little screaming voice

" We've already been through this I thought you agreed to not push me away again!" I lowered my voice a little.

"Bella! Its because I want you to have a normal life don't you understand once you've got turned you won't a happy ending because it wont be ending unless one of us got killed and the other just suffered from the pain of having his mate killed it will be more harder in the end if we even continue this relationship" He explained

I sobbed and fell on my knees I thought he was gonna hug me to comfort me but when I looked up he was gone I started to cry more.

"Is….this …you..called love?"I screamed

I just wish I could die here! Why not? Oh yeah I remember where i could go to put a end on this unworthy life the...Volturi . Well thats my last choice i feel sorry for the one that I love I was going to leave them and die I wish I could stay here and push aside the pain but I can't I always remember that jerk face it hurt that I had to call him a JERK but its true he is a jerk because he broke my heart and now he is the reason I'm going to the Volturi right now.

When I heard the car door slammed i knew thats my dad and I have to act normal and when I got the chance i could write a letter to him of saying goodbye... my face become sadder when I mentioned goodbye I didn't really want to but I need to because he won't see me again. Okay time to act normal as possible!

"Hey Dad, How's work?" I said quickly he raise his left eyebrow

"Hey, Why are you acting so weird?" ohhh... _shit_ i knew i wasn't the best liar!

"N-nothing I think Im just tired, night Dad!" I said quickly

"Oooookay? night honey!"I quickly run into my room whew! that was close I chuckled a little at this thought of having fun with my dad but when I remember what I was gonna do my smile turned into a bitter pout I sigh

"Man! Im already to face my own death! " i said in a whispering tone ohh I forgot I hope he didn't hear it! I started to pack quietly so he wont hear me.

I check every place I hid my money and im happy that its exact to book a first class to Italy. Well I'm all done I just need to wait until the morning come and bring me to my own...

Death...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CrystalHeart182:Hi to all whoever is reading this i need at least 3 review to update but i will update as soon as I can**

**Bella: Hey! Why did you make Edward leave me here?**

**CrystalHeart182:Huh? just wait and see my dear something good will happen in exchange of all of your suffering.**

**Bella: Ohhhhhhhhhh...!seriously? **

**Crystalheart182:YES! I am serious! oh I'm sorry for who are reading this cause its too short I know! Bella NOW!**

**Bella: huh? oh...YEAH i forgot PLS review I will give you cookies!**

**Crystalheart182: Tnx bells! PLS R and R!**


	2. The Volturi

Hi guyz sorry if you think at the last chapter is boring Im really am sorry! Well this is the nxt chapter!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ahhhhh!...Victoria is out to get Bella again I need to think what to do! I know I will leave Bella so Victoria is going to follow us and leave Bella! That's an excellent idea….but hard to do! It will hurt Bella but I still hope she can understand well…. Need to think more I'll skip school today.

**Later on…..**

It's the best time to talk to Bella now! I jump out of my bed running to Bella's backyard I called her and she picks up great I thought she was lost in her thoughts again huh clumsy Bella!

"Hello?"I heard her say

"Hi Bella" I said 1…2…3…

"Edward! Hi why are you absent in school today?" she really do cut chases

"Umm…." Then Im thinking of what to say to her..

"Hello are you there?" I think she thought that I hung up on her

"Of course I am!" I yelled a little

"well you didn't answer me yet" she said suspiciously she thinks Im avoiding her question

"Ummm….Bella can we talk I was just thinking" I said in a cold voice ok there is no turning back now

"Sure where?" she said

"Well since I've been here at your backyard near the woods can you just please come down here?" I said

"Sure thing but I just want you to mention it to me more earlier because Im having a hard time talking in the phone, you know?" she said in a joking tone I chuckled a little! I will really miss her and her funny jokes

"Yes I actually forgot to mention" I really do forgot to mention

She is running towards me and she hug me but I never return her hug I must be cold so she won't know I was hurting inside of doing this she pouted when she realize I'm not returning the hug

"Whats wrong?" she ask still pouting I quickly pull her closer to me and kiss her I felt Im going to die right now of thinking of leaving her here…broken... but I really had to its for her own safety after the kiss

I quickly said "That's the last of it Bella we can't see each other anymore you don't even belong to my world" when I said that I felt my heart being broken into pieces

"Why are you even saying that to me? T-then why don't you change me? We've already been through this I thought you agreed to not push me away again!" she said

"Bella! Its because I want you to have a normal life don't you understand once you've got turned you won't a happy ending because it wont be ending unless one of us got killed and the other just suffered from the pain of having his mate killed it will be more harder in the end if we even continue this relationship don't you understand?"I said raising my voice a little

She fell on her knees I want to hug her right there but I can't I must be strong… I quickly ran not looking back…there is no turning back now!

When I got home Alice came to me and tackled me

"Alice what's wrong?" I said

"Edward! it's Bella she's going to the Volturi wishing for…. Death"she said with watery eyes when she mentioned death.

Oh my god did just Alice said Bella is going to the Volturi for death? Oh! I think I just made it worse leaving Bella! What should I do?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Im finally here ahhh the smell of Italy its so sad that I have to end it soon…I quickly hail a taxi

"Destination please" the taxi driver said

"To Voltera please" I said

"Okay just sit and relax till we arrive" he tried to have a little talk but he's out of questions

"Be careful in there young lady humors said if you go in there you wont be able to come back" that's what im actually looking for!

"thanks how much?"I said

"its on the house just be careful for me it seems that you are especial" huh what does that mean?

"Thanks" I said before stepping out of the cab

"Wow this castle is really amazing" I stepped in

I saw a human at the counter she is really lucky to stay alive in a castle full of blood thirsty vampire I walk towards the counter she noticed me walking toward her

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" she said

"I request to see Aro"I said in a calm voice

"Oh okay Name Please" she said

"I-i-isabella Marie Swan"can't prounance my name clearly because I was scared the hell out of me!

Then someone just barged in the door without even knocking I knew it was a vampire.

"I should take it from here Gianna, Aro wants me to deliver her to the throne room"he said

"Okay master." She said

Master? I thought he was just a guard and their master are the three kings? Maybe humans here are servants of the guards and the guards are the servants of the three kings that makes such SENSE!

"Follow me Isabella" he said

"Yes but I prefer Bella" I said

"Of course this way" leading me to the corridor he knock twice on a big door until one answer

"You may come in Felix" the voice said

"Thank you master" and he open the door revealing a large beautiful room with three thrones in front occupied and two person on both side of the three thrones they look like twins? The one is sooo beautiful and the other one is soooo gorgeous! I snapped out of my little fantasy world when I heard Aro say

"Ah Isabella! Its nice to see you here" he said

"Yes but please just Bella" I said

"Of course what brings you here, my dear?"he asked

"I wish death upon myself" I said forward and straight I heard everyone gasped when I mentioned death

"Why do you want that? Where is your 'Vampire'?" he said suspiciously

"H-h-e left me alone…broken…" I said slowly in a cracking voice I heard some growls but why I'm not related to them but I didn't catch who growled the loudest

"Im terribly sorry for I shouldn't have ask" Aro said in a im-terribly-sorry look on his face

"its fine…. Well are you granting my wish?" I ask 'of course they would I thought they could attack me here and now and drain me dry!'

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't grant you wish." He said in a calm voice

"But why? I deserve death!"I yelled everyone seem so shocked of me for wishing death so much

"Well as you can see I am your father…."everyone gasped including me!

"huh?" is all I can say

"its true you are my child" Aro said

"Bu- … How?" I said

"When you are born I am already a vampire and its lots of blood on that time I killed your own mother but fortunately I can control a little of myself Im scared of myself Im a monster I have to give you away because im really scared of killing you" now I understand my eyes are watery and I let a drop of tears escape

"Ohhhh…. Father!" I quickly run towards him threw him on a hug

"Oh my sweet child" as he return my hug

"So dear, don't wish death here cause it won't be granted or we could change you,do you agree my dear?" I think about it…..why not?

"Sure I'll be happy to be with my father" I said in a sweet voice.

"Alec! Deliver dear Bella in her room!"he order the gorgeous guy I was thinking before

"Yes master" he answer in his calming voice he lead me to the corridor

"See you later Father Thank you Alec" I whispered that I'm sure they could hear

"Your welcome" he said while smiling….

I thought to myself what would be happening tomorrow?...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182:well how did it go? is it good pls don't hate me… *sobs***

**Bella: Why should they hate you its good for me *comforts crystalheart182***

**Edward: No Bella! dont go to the Volturi don't wish for death!**

**Bella: huh? Edward you don't read the story very well don't you?**

**Edward: Actually no he he he?**

**Bella: Why did you leave me?**

**Edward: I just follow the scripts! But I love you Bella!**

**Bella: your too late…. *walks away sobbing***

**Edward: Bella!**

**Crystalheart182:Let her be Edward! Someone deserve her more than you**

**Edward: No I will convince her to forgive me**

**Crystalheart182:you cant convince love Edward never don't forget to say you line since Bella walk off *walks away***

**Edward: why did they leave me all the time ohh well I'll visit you in your house if you continue reading and reviewing *winks ^_~* **

***girls faint* ~~~~~ *Edward laugh***


	3. Love is in the Air

**Alright thank you for Bella for comforting me so its okay for me to update 'stupid childish selfish Edward!' hehhehe R&R**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up yawning but I stop when I saw Alec at my side looking at me amusingly I blush a deep red looking embarrassed

"don't be embarrassed you're beautiful you know?" Alec said I blushed more deeply

"Opps im sorry it seems Im making it worst"he said smiling at me I smiled back but still blushing

"You look cute when you smile while blushing"he said

"umm….." is all out in my mouth

"Ohhhh…. Im so sorry I'll just inform Master Aro that you are awake"by that he stood up Luckily for me I catched his arm

"Please don't go" I said he smiled at me

"okay I won't leave your side"He smiled cutely smiled back. OMG! He is so cute I can't help myself falling for him….wait did I just say falling? Am I falling for Alec? B-but we just met yesterday….Am I inlove with Alec?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She's been quite I wonder what she's thinking she's so cute even I could just stare at her for the whole day making her blush more so much more cuter huh! What am I talking about? Can't help falling for her….huh? not my crazy thoughts again but seriously was I falling I shook my head to escape the question

"What's wrong Alec"she said in an angelic voice of her I really am falling for her

"Alec?..." she said again breaking my thoughts 'she was so beau-'

"yes?" I said

"what's wrong?" she said asking me again

"Im fine" I turned my gaze into my hand Bella is still holding my hand it seems she didn't really want me to leave did she feel the same?

"Come on my dear, Let's inform your father that you are awake" I said but I don't really want the moment to end

"Sure let's go remember I don't know anyone here yet please stay by my side" she said making puppy dog eyes she looks cuter can't help myself I just want to kiss her….. I was leaning to her no I can't control yourself Alec snap out of it

"Well since your cute with puppy dog eyes I think it worked on me I'll stay by you even forever if you want"I said grinning

"Oh thank you so much!" she said bouncing up and down

"Stop that" I said

"What?" she said

"I was just so happy to be with you" she quickly pulled her hands to cover her mouth did she just say she wants to be with me did she really thinks what I think? She tried to walk away I grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her into an embrace

"ummm…." Was all I hear from her I was leaning to her our nose brushes until my lips touch her lips she is so tasty I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to me I feel her hands hanging on my neck and my hands pushing her head to mine I pulled away letting her to breath she heavily breath

"Wow" I said she blushes

"Umm Im sorry Alec I just felt it" she said looking embarrassed

"don't be shy I think were thinking the same I like you when you first step in this castle I loved you when my mind goes crazy without you by my side, Isabella Swan Im…inlove…with…YOU!" I said she has watery eyes when she move closer to me embracing me she kiss me again when the kiss ended

"So that means you respond as a 'I love you too'?" I said wide smile across my face

"Yes of course silly why would I kiss you again If I will say no?" she said chuckling my eyes widen I kiss her everywhere that I could

"Im so happy!" I said

"Me too but don't be like Edward he left me alone broken hearted"she said pain in her voice when she mention Edward

"Don't worry I won't hurt you did you even know that I was the loudest growl in the room when you said your reason"I chuckled she was shock

"You are that person?" I nodded she hug me in a bear hug she could

After our 'little moment' we headed directly to the throne room Master Marcus chuckled when he saw us I wonder why? Aro look confused on Marcus he offered his hand to his to read his thought Aro has a Don't-you-hurt-my-daughter-or-I-will-kill-you look on me

"Masters Bella has been awaken" I said

"Well Alec take care of my sweet little child" he said smiling

"I was intending to take care of her"I said I turned my gaze to Bella who has to be blushing deeply red she is so cute

"Father please can Alec be the one to change me?" she ask I was shocked on what she had asked she has a complete trust on me I swear I won't let her down I nodded on Aro in agreement of her choice

"Very well it will happen today and this exactly moment be ready my dear child" he said I lead Bella into her room

"Im sorry my love" I kissed her in her lips then her neck and sunk my teeth on her beautiful neck I was surprised that she endured the pain just not to let us see her suffered because she knows we will be hurt if we saw her in pain

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'SPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ahhhh!... I was screaming on the inside so I won't let them hear me so they won't blame theirselves for not helping me I'll have to wait now when I heard my one last beat I opened my eyes to see Alec in my side waiting for me to wake up

"Alec" I said I was shock I had a very beautiful voice

"Bella Im proud of you enduring the pain for 3 straight days" he said while stroking my hair

"well I see someone who has not been drinking for three straight days" I said sweetly with my normal seductive voice he just smile

"I just want to have you by my side let's go for a hunt" he said

"alright lets go I admit I have been feeling thirsty" I giggled at the same time

I wonder what my power is or should I say powers are?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182:haha so they are lovers now ei?how was that to you 'childish'Edward?**

**Edward: I hear the word childish *glared at Crystalheart182* I will take MY Bella back**

**CrystalHeart182:Edward no they are having their happily ever after**

**Edward:what about mine?**

**Crystalheart182:Just let them be**

**Bella:Yeah don't disturb us**

**Alec:May I join in? *embraces Bella***

**Edward:No you can't**

**Crystalheart182:YES of course**

**Bella:YES! REALLY YES!**

**Alec:Alright majority wins I'll be the one to say it then**

**Crystalheart182:go ALEC**

**Bella:GO MY BELOVED!**

**Alec:*blows a kiss to Bella*Please Review And Continue Reading *embraces again Bella***

***Edward growl* *Alec winks* **


	4. Planning to go back home

**Hi sorry for my late update been busy Im truly sorry well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alec what do you prefer human or animals?" I said sweetly

"I prefer humans because its more tasty and it will make you more stronger than animals"he said hmm…? Can I kill an innocent human for tasty blood?

"I'll try I guess…" I said not sure enough if I could kill innocent humans…

"Well let's go ask Aro's permission" he said

"Okay" I said and we ran in vampire speed when we arrived I quickly hug my father

"Father can I go hunting with Alec please!" I said with puppy dog eyes

"Ookay since no one can resist those eyes!" he said I giggled

"Thanks daddy" I said while kissing his cheeks

"Let's go Alec!" I shouted

"Coming!" he shouted in reply.

We search in alleys for humans until we found two humans walking the dark alley I look at Alec he nodded we attacked at the same time Alec and I drain the human dry

"I think we should be getting back now" Alec said

"C'mon"I said we ran to the castle. **(Hahhahahahh I am sorry if it looks weird im just having fun wuahahha ^^ please continue reading)**

I went to my room thinking if I should go home to Forks well I am home but I mean my first home… I really wanna see Charlie again… I ran to the throne room expecting daddy to be there

"DADDY" I gave him a hug

"Yes my dear?"he said

"Daddy I wanna go home to Forks for my senior year please" I said

"Alright but you need two accompanies"He said I was so excited I get to bring two accompanies! But who? Oh I know I'm going to bring Alec and Jane

"Alright thanks dad! I'll book my flight"I said

"Alright just take care my dear" he said I was running to Alec and Jane's room to tell them the news

"Alec,Jane I have a news for you!" I screamed happily

"Yes Bella?"Jane asked

"You,Alec and me are going to Forks for senior year!"I said happily then Alec came running to me

"Are you sure?" he said excitedly

"YES"I screamed to him he kiss me and I felt happy so happy that I can go crazy now

"Ehem"Jane interrupted our kiss

"Im sorry for interrupting your 'little moment' but when will be our flight?" she asked

"Now…. Oh no I have to book the ticket go pack your things NOW!" I said and run to my room to pack all my things and call to the airport so I can book our flight

"Hello How may I help you?" the woman said

"Three tickets to Forks please" I said with my angelic voice

"O-okay you need to be here after 4 hours thank you" she said

"okay bye!" I said happy look on my face.

"Alec,Jane! Come on were gonna be late!" I shouted

"Comin" They said in the same time I giggled.

We arrived at the airport at the exact time of the boarding of the plane I listen to m Ipod while Jane and Alec are talking about school in Forks until we arrive at Forks_ at home atlast _

Am I ready to face Edward and the Cullens?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182:Uhhhhh….! Im so excited im gonna be late for the next update because im busy with my work sorry but don't worry I'll update and sorry if its short im very busy but in the weekends I'll update**

**Bella: YES! More time for me and Alec *daydreaming***

**Alec: Yeah more time with Bella *joins Bella on daydreaming***

**Crystalheart182:Well they are stuck at there thoughts now! I see that im gonna be the one to say it**

**Please review the good one please! And I do not own twilight just saying I wish I could *wishing***

**Edward: Hey who is MY mate?**

**Crystalheart182: don't know, don't care! *smirks***

**Edward: how dare you! *glares***

**Crystalheart182: I dare because Im the AUTHOR! I can kill you here in the story! *laughs evilly***

**Edward: no don't im just joking *force to laugh* ha ha ha! REVIEW please *whispers* and please suggest to her that make me live in the story please!**

**Crystalheart182: EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! What are you saying to the readers?**

**Edward:NOTHING! *fears CrystalHeart182***


	5. Forks And Tanya

**Hi to all this is the next chappy! Enjoy**

**I do not own twilight wishing I could but Stephanie Meyer does she is so lucky **

**Ohh…. On with the story**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARD'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting in my old chair in the cafeteria thinking how to get Bella back…Until some gossips said that three students are going to be here tomorrow they said actually that the one is been here and just going back but the two kids are new here in Forks.

Then a girl walk in the cafeteria she is very beautiful she has a beautiful strawberry blond hair she is so cute! Wait she is a vampire? Why didn't we sense her before? Then she came towards me smiling sweetly

"Hey!" she said

"Hi?" I said almost asking what's her name

"Im Tanya, Tanya Denali" she said

"Ahhh.. the Denali coven" I said realizing that she is one of the Denali coven

"So how long have you been here at Forks high?" I ask while watching her to sit down

"Actually were enrolled here at the same time you just didn't mentioned me because your so busy with your 'human', and by the way where is she?" she said I then remember Bella and why Im flirting with her I was planning to get Bella back arghhh!

"She is gone.." I said pain in my voice

"Ohhh…! Great!" she said happily I gave her a confused look

"Ohhh because Im in love with you for long time! Now I can make my move" before I knew it she kiss me in the lips its full of passion and lust wait this is wrong but it felt so right! I found myself responding in her kiss and I was surprised because Im the one to deepened the kiss pulling her closer to me until the kiss ended she giggled

"I knew you have lust for me" she said while winking at me

". . ." I kept quite why did I just did that? Do I love Tanya? It wont hurt to try right? I kiss her again until I realize that everyone is staring at us I pulled away

"What?" Tanya said I look around to tell her the reason

"Ohh… you are embarrassed sorry let's continue this later" she said while grabbing my arm to go to class… same old boring class

Ahhh Going home time excellent…. Then Tanya came over me and quickly pull me to the woods and kiss me passionately I respond to the kiss and we make out in the woods

**(Don't like describing full details ^_^ continue reading pls.)**

When we were done Alice and Jasper is looking for me I walk towards them

"Hey, looking for me?" I said

"Yeah were have you been and why is your hair is so messy and why are you with that -girl? Oh my-" she said while realizing what is going on.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Why did you gave up on Bella for this-this slut!" she said Jasper sends Alice calming waves but she keep rejecting it

"Don't call me a slut you whore!" Tanya said

"Edward get this girl out of my sight NOW!" Jasper said while embracing Alice

"You have no right to call my mate a whore! You are the whore! And you Edward why did you even left Bella?" Jasper added

"Jazzy calm down I'm fine" Alice said while comforting Jasper before he lunge at Tanya

"Edward you have a lot of explaining to do let's go home now" Alice said I motioned Tanya to follow me I read her thoughts _'Are you sure Edward your family is going to kill me!'_

"No they won't I'll protect you" I said

"Edward your so sweet!" Tanya said "Could you shut up slut?" Alice said

"Don't you call me a slut because im sure to be your soon to be sister why don't you have me with the make-over thing Im much more prettier or should I say beautiful than the human" Tanya said Alice growled at Tanya ready to lunge but sigh in defeat

"I guess Bella is gone now I know that I have to move on…" Alice said sadly Jasper quickly entered the car then followed Alice Edward got in his Volvo then followed by Tanya

*At home*

"WHAT?" they all shouted at the news

"I lost my daughter because of you Edward?" Esme said while sobbing in Carlisle shoulders

"Why did you leave Bella!" Emmet said while grabbing Edward's collar "I lost my sister god damn it!" he added

"Edward what do you think your doing to Bella she is the sweetest and selfless human I know, and I know that I've been rude to her but still she is my sister!" Rosalie said

"Edward I've treated Bella as my daughter I don't like her getting hurt by my own son" Carlisle said in a low tone of voice

"Edward out NOW! Deliver your –girl- to her house before I could kill her!" Emmet said while Rosalie is calming him down. Edward goes out and deliver Tanya to her home

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walk to my car's trunk to put my luggage after that I entered the car and Jane and Alec came racing to the seat beside me. Too bad for Alec, Jane won. So Alec gets to sit in the passenger seat

"Stop it guys!" I said annoyed at their attitude

"What? We just want to sit beside you!" They said in the same time I giggled

Alec pout when he sits in the passenger seats Jane and I just chuckled Alec glared at Jane then Jane backs off a little.

"Stop it already!" I said being annoyed to them

"Sorry!" they said. I dropped them at a mansion maybe Aro bought this its so _damn_ big

"Bye guys" I said while waving at them

"Bye Bells" Jane said

"Bye love I'll see you at school!" Alec said I drove to my old house and use the key under the mat like I used to.

I was surprised when I saw nothing is changed in the house even my room its seems like its _untouched_… then I hear the front door open

"Who are you?" he said

"Dad! Seriously you don't remember your own daughter?" I said smiling

"Bella?" he said I nodded

"OH MY GOD Bella! I've missed you so much Im so worried sick about you where have you gone?" he ask I just smile in reply

"I'm back here just for my senior year dad!" I said

"ohhh.. so you need to go when you graduated?" he said sadder look on his face I just nodded

"Well at least we have our last time together" I said making him happy.

"Dad im really tired can I to sleep it's been a long flight and I have school tomorrow, night dad" I said while running to the stairs well actually I'm just going to think I mean I'm a vampire now I can't sleep

I wonder what will surprise me tomorrow at school?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182:Well how was it please review good ones please!**

**XxKukiMonsterxX: Hi Crystal thanks for inviting me here im totally greatful! Cause I get to see the cast yeeppeee! *bounce up and down**

**Crystalheart182: oh c'mon you'll just hate Edward here cause she is being a bastard!**

**Edward: Hey im not a Bastard!**

**Crystalheart: yes you are! Ow and sorry kukimonster cause Alec and Bella is on a date in this time so their not here**

**XxKukiMonsterxX: ow its fine im having fun watching you fight *smirks***

**Crystalheart182: . . . *blushes feeling embarrassed* Edward say it now so it all be over!**

**Edward: Please Review and Read she'll update as soon as she can!**

**( Special thanks to XxKukiMonsterxX thank you for supporting my first story! Hope you get better!)**


	6. The Cullens

**Hi! This is the next chapter hope you like it thank you to all the good comments! And congratulations to XxKukiMonsterxX hope you can get out of the hospital safely ^_^ On with the story! Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally morning I got out of bed and rush into the shower after shower I put on a skinny jeans and a simple red t-shirt and a boots I thank you for Alice for teaching me about fashion I really miss her… I wonder how she's doing? I ran down stairs straight to the kitchen and prepare pancakes for me and Dad after I'm done I left a note in the table

_Dear Dad,_

_Have to go soon or else I'll be late I left pancakes in the fridge just heat them up in the microwave _

_Bye Dad with lots of love Bella xoxo…_

Then I drove my car to the mansion to pick up Alec and Jane I horn my car and saw them ran down stairs and luckily for Alec he got on the seat beside me first "Hey Bella good morning!" he said sweetly "Good morning!" I said while pecking him in the lips "Hey Bells ready to go to school?" Jane said "Yup!" I drove to school and when I parked the car everyone stare at the car even the Cullens Jane came out first then Alec then the girls are drooling at him **( Even me if I'm there hehehe ^^ I forgot to tell you her powers her powers : 1) She is an absorber 2) she can make her own power: Im sorry if its too powerful cause I'm confused on what will be her power ^^ continue )** Then Alec on the door where Im in he opened the door for me I heard the girls say _'Darn it he's taken he is so hot that is a lucky girl' _I just smirks and I heard the Cullens gasped Jasper and Emmet came running towards me followed by Alice and Rose "BELLA!" they said happily "Hey guys" I smiled to them " How are you Bella?" Alice said I use my absorbed power from Daddy _' I guess Bella is gone now I know I have to move on…' _I quickly pulled away from her "How dare you Alice you gave up on me" I said hurt "What are you talking about Bella?" she said confused "Don't you see I'm a vampire and my powers are to absorb and to create powers! And I saw what you said to a girl! And I see that Edward has already move on too!" I shouted at her "Bella … im sorry!" she said looking down ashamed

"Bella…"Rose said

"Yes Rose?" I asked

"Im sorry if I have been rude to you I just…envy….you" she said

"It's okay Rose your still my sister right?" I said

"Of course we could be best friends if you like" she said happily hug me

"Of course we could be the best of friends!" I said while returning the hug

"Bella Bear!" Emmet said while he gave me a bone-crushing-hug I returned it

"Ouch! Where did you get that strength!" he said

"Oh nothing! can we still be brothers?" I said

"OF COURSE! I missed you so much" giving me a hug again

" Hey Jazzy! How are you?" I said

"Im fine! I missed you so much after all you are my sister" he said I giggled

"Of course Jazzy! I accept all your apology except for Edward and Alice!" I said then I heard someone clear their throats I turned around and saw Alec coughing

"Oh I forgot to tell you Alec is my mate and Jane is his twin sister" I heard a growl at the back of the crowd I knew it was Edward then I see the girl in my vision holding Edward's hand I read her thoughts

'_Damn that Alec boy is hotter than Edward' _oh no you don't slut I kissed Alec passionately _'What's with the girl damn her'_ I walk towards her and said "Keep your thoughts for yourself bitch! That is my mate don't you get near him!" I said "How dare you call me a bitch! Who the hell are you?" she ask "I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi! And you?" I said glaring at her when I said Volturi "No! you are not prove it! And Im Tanya Denali" she said "Alright! Do you know the witch twins that been serving Aro!" I ask "Uhuh what about them then?" she said "Here they are" I said while motioning Alec and Jane to come near me "Pain" Jane said and then Tanya fell on the floor in agony "Stop it!" Edward said "Why would I?" Jane ask then Edward lunge at her then Alec punch Edward in the face "Don't you dare touch my sister" he said while helping Jane to get up "Come on guys let's leave them" I said I entered the office with Alec and Jane "Hello how may I help you?" Mrs. Cope said "We are the new kids." I said "Oh the Volturi okay here you go get that sign by all your teachers"she said while handing me a form and a class schedule I look at the schedule and their schedule "Great! Were in the same class!" I said excitedly

"Of course we talk about it in the principal" he said of course they would silly me "Come on let's get to class!" I said we walk to the room and let the teacher sign our forms Jane and Alec sit in the two seats and Bella please sit next to Mr. Cullen, Tanya move in the back" the teacher said Tanya glare at me I just rolled my eyes '_Great'_ with a sarcasm in it I get to seat with Edward

What will happen next?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hi hope you enjoy it and sorry Edward but XxKukiMonsterxX need to be ready to check out soon in the hospital**

**Edward: ohhh….. it's okay she'll or he'll visit right?**

**Crystalheart182: of course ^_^**

**Alec: Crystalheatr182 were back!**

**Bella: Thanks for the day off!**

**Crystalheart182: Too bad XxKukiMonsterxX gone here to visit she wishes to see you two.**

**Alec & Bella: WHAT! Why didn't you called us? She or he is our favorite person to review to this magnificent story**

**Crystalheart182:too bad! Please review and read I'll update as soon as I can and thanks to all the magnificent reviews ^^ love you all!**


	7. Truth or Dare!

**Sorry for my late late update Im just so weak to update because of the reviews -_-" I hope I will get more reviews T.T**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(I already skip the school thing its boring)**

" Hey Bella want to go sleepover?" Jane asked happily

"Sure why not?" I said coming in my car I drove to the mansion earlier

"Ha! Beat you Jane!" I said bouncing up and down

"Its just luck!" Jane said feeling embarrassed

"Let's just come in!" I said

There is Alec, Jane, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Angela and not but not the least the slutty whore Denali! Then Jane come inside the room holding a Champaign bottle

"Why did you bring that? We don't eat or drink human food right?" I said giving her a questioning look then Jane sat down in the floor and begin to spin the bottle then I realize that everyone form a circle around the bottle _'oh no truth or dare I hate this!'_ my thoughts said then the bottle stop and it point to Tanya

"Tanya truth or dare?" she said

"I pick dare!" she said smirking

"Okay! I dare you to wear the longest jean and the longest t-shirt for tomorrow!" she said while smiling evilly

"Urgggg…" she said growling while spinning the bottle then it pointed to me

"Dear princess truth or dare?" she said rolling her eyes I growled at her

"Dare" I said quickly

"Alright I dare you to kiss a man here except for Alec, Emmet, Jasper!" she said _well there's only Mike Tyler and Dickward! Guess have to pick Edward Arggg!_

"I know he's gonna pick me not this rabid fanboys over there" Edward said while pointing at Mike and Tyler I just rolled my eyes

"Guess have no choice Tyler and Mike are out of my list so I pick Edward!" I said then I heard Alec growled while squezzing my hand

"Your lips is only mine!" Alec said while growling at Edward he looks more hotter when he's possessive!

"Of course darling" I said while kissing him

"Bella can you please just kiss Edward?" Tanya said irrated _ha! jealous whore!_ I went to Edward and he just kept on smirking but I was disgusted in his presence I use my power to cover my lips with fake smooth lips so I can't taste his lips and I saw Jane smirking she saw what I have done I pulled away quickly before anyone notice that I have used my powers

"I'm going to take a shower I'm tired do you guys want to use my powers on you so you can sleep?" I asked them

"Sure thing Bells I want to experience sleeping!" Jane and Alec said I giggled and focus in the room to put my powers

"There just go to sleep whenever you want"I said while yawning

"Bella have a question" Jane said

"Shoot!" I said

"Can you turn the human foods into blood when once we bite in it?" she asked _why didn't I thought about it, it will make us look more normal!_

"Yes I can" I said smiling at her

"Great! We can look more normal!" she said happily then I ran to the stairs and quickly shower and put on my PJ's and I hopped in bed and snoozed off

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Please R-r-r-r-r-r-r-review I think I shouldn't have said that cause you wont be even reviewing! *walks away with tears***

**Bella: Poor girl! The readers here should be reviewing after they read this story**

**Alec: Yeah even though I tease her for a while now I still feel sorry for her**

***Bella and Alec pouts***

**Alec: come on Bella let's leave**

**Bella: wont we be telling them to review?**

**Alec: they won't do it there too lazy **

**Bella: well I will still say it Please *sniff* Review * take Alec's hand and walk away***

***Edward came in***

**Edward: Did I just miss something?**

**Audience: Oh nothing really *sarcasm* YES you have missed a lot!**

**Edward: Ermm.. sorry?**

**Audience: hmmm..?**

**Edward: Please review! *runs away while audience running after him***


	8. My Old Werewolf Buddy is Back!

**Hi sorry for the late late late late late update! My works has been piled at my mind so Im like going crazy the last few days…. Oh never mind that on with the story! **

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARD'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up very happy I knew I have a chance to get Bella back! After that kiss I felt that I want just to sneek in her room to put my arms around her waist and then-

"EDWARD! WAKE UP!" Alice shouted from down stairs_ just great she broke my thoughts….my beautiful THOUGHTs! *sarcasm*_ I quickly shower and put some clothes on and ran down the stairs when I got down I saw Alice sitting lazily on the couch as she watch News and when I look into the kitchen I saw Bella cooking…. My Bella.

"Good morning my love" I said sweetly she just ignored me

"Love?" I screamed a little that she just ignored me! After that kiss! Then she turned around to me angrily

"Don't you ever call me your LOVE! Or you want some pain?" she shouted at me

"But Bella what about the kiss last night don't you like it?" I smirk at her she is so red that I thought that she's gonna explode any seconds now

"No I was just force to! And it doesn't have any meaning don't you even mention my power that I had used when were kissing your so, DUMB!" this time she shouted at me

"Hey! Then we'll do it again because you cheated!" I said then I pulled her to me and crush my lips hard on her she struggled but I was too strong but when she pulled she screamed a name that I hate

"ALEC! ALEC HELP!" she screamed then someone grab my shoulder and throw me to the wall I screamed in agony its so painful how was a smash in the wall so hurt so much then I flew my eyes wide open to see Jane smirking at me evilly I turned to look at Bella and I saw her being embrace by the hands of my worst rival _I swear I will get Bella back! I f I have to kill someone or one of my family im going to to get my Bella BACK! _

"Jane stop it I think its enough!" Alice said thank god I'm going to be free from pain again! Then I suddenly felt the pain decreasing little by little…

"Thanks Alice" I said

"Hmp! Edward don't you dare do that again or I will be the one to snap you head and rip you to pieces and burn it and turn you to ASHES!" Alice said glaring at me I swear if looks can kill I would be dead now….

"Now my dear sister you can't do that, don't you?" I said smirking at her

"I CAN! If its for Bella's safety!" she said I was shock my own sister can kill me to protect Alec and Bella! Shouldn't she be in my side? I mean come on she's my damn sister!

"Alright! Fine" I said giving in our arguing but I never said that im gonna give up in Bella

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't believe that Edward can do that to me now im very scared with him

"Alec I swear I didn't kiss him back!" I said in a panicking voice to believe me

"I know sweetheart why would you call me if you wanted that kiss?" he said sweetly at me oh how I loved that angelic smile! I kiss him with full of passion and love and desire for each other.

"That was amazing my love" he said eyes widening I just giggled

"C'mon lets go back downstairs" I said smiling at him

"Right!" He said while he wrap his arm around her shoulder we walk downstairs and saw everyone looking at me like they was going to ask me if im alright

"Guys quit giving me that look im fine, cant you see?" I said smiling

"Oh Bella sorry for my brother he just loved you so much" Alice said

"Maybe…." I said not sure if he did even loved me before he left me

*after a while they hunt in the forest*

I could smell a delicious deer over the north I was alone because the other gone into different direction I didn't notice that I was trespassing the treaty line of the wolves _' oh my god I just remember Jake!'_ my thoughts said then I put my hood back on when a big russet wolf tackled me to the ground I panicked a little then he goes to the bushes and came back in a human form

"Who are you? Your new here aren't you? But you smell so very familiar… and didn't you realize that you have just trespass the treaty line?" he said while other men got out of the bushes I put my hood down

"Jake… I've missed you so much!" I said while I dropped in my knees and begin to dry sob I saw his eyes widen

"Oh my God! Bella! Guys don't you remember Bella?" he said while hugging me trying to comfort me I hugged him back "I missed you too Bella!"

"Bella you are one of t-them, aren't you?" he said while trembling with anger I calmed him down by hugging him tighter he seems to calm down a little

"I'm so sorry Jake!" I said dry sobbing in his neck

"Shhh.. its okay Bella all that matters is that you're here and I'm here" he said sweetly oh how I missed his warm skin!

"C'mon Jake let's go get you to my house and meet my family!" I said alittle happy now

"Are you sure Bells? I knew them already there the Cullens!" he said looking hurt when he mentioned Cullens

"No Jake oh … yeah there at home too but I mean my NEW family!" I said

"But wh-how?" he said quite confused I told him the whole story and I think his angry again with Edward I looked at him yep his angry alright!

"I swear Bella I'm gonna rip his throat off!" he said

"No Jake its not needed anymore!" I said

"oohh Okay then let's get to your home and visit your lee- your family!" he said nervous because he was about to say leeches

"okay c'mon I'll lead the way" I said while running when we arrived at the door we heard a large growl inside I opened it and saw them in a defensive attack position

"Bella stay away from him his a werewolf he is our worst enemy!" Jane said hissing at Jake

"Jane it's okay he's my bestfriend and I know what he is!" I said but I noticed Edward lunged at Jake….

"EDWARD stop that right now you don't have the right to hurt my bestfriend and the one who make me happy when you LEFT!" I shouted Edward stare at me

"But Bella…." I cut him off

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVED ALEC AND I LOVED JACOB, I LOVED JACOB AS MUCH AS YOU EDWARD! I LOVED HIM WHEN YOU LEFT ME!" I shouted in his face they looked shock at me when they notice something in my face

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Bella your-"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: hahaha too much cliffy ha? And by the way thanks for the the readers that just reviewed!**

**Bella: hey whats wrong? What's wrong with me huh? *looked panicked for explaination***

**Alec: It's your - *cuts off by crystal***

**Crystalheart182: I think if you should know it in the next chapter Alec don't you dare tell her or I will make Bella to come back to Jake! *threatening***

**Alec: no! okay I wont say it to her!**

**Bella: say it to me or I will be willing to come back to Jake! *grabs Jake and hold his hands making Alec greatly jealous***

**Alec:get your hands off her!**

**Jake: but I don't have my hands on her she is the one who put her hands on me *smirks***

**Crystalheart182: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI! Stop threatening Alec don't you see his confused? You'll find out in the next chapter! Now shut your mouth now or I will make Alec die! *Bella closes her mouth* GOOD!**

**Jake: Review and Read! And btw Alec just don't tell her so she will love me! *laughs then winks at Bella* *Blushes Bella* *Alec Growl***


	9. Blue Dragon and Pained Heart

Hi sorry for my late chapter im busy with my exams seriously im only 12 years old okay I just learned from the other stories! Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"WHAT?" I screamed

"My dear are you alright?" Alec asked me with his soothing voice that's seems to calm me a little

"Alec what is wrong with me?" I asked panicking

"It's just your-….eyes, its different than before, first it was a little red with a little gold now….it's blue….it's just like a clear ocean or clear sky…"Alec explained

"But-h—h-ow?" I stuttered

"Bella, it seems you have the power of the blue dragon…." Carlisle said

"What do you mean by the blue dragon?" I asked squeezing Alec's hand waiting for an explaination

"Well… all the vampires thought its just an old legend that it was not true but I guess now it's true….You see long time ago there was a Vampire girl named Karen, Karen Blue. The other vampires hate and fear her because she is cursed. That a powerful dragon is sealed in her, her life was miserable because she doesn't have any friends and even her family disgust her. Of course of his miserable life she swear to herself she will come back to revenge to all the vampires and I think she will revenge in humans too who hate and fear her. She always say to the vampires that insult her that she is like them a normal vampire with a gift but the vampires just continue insulting her that time she gets mad and suddenly she is being surrounded with a blue light and the light form into a dragon, with too much hatred in Karen's dead heart, she let the dragon devour her and use her whole existence to kill all the vampire in the town,…" Carlisle said

"Doesn't she have the power to kill all the vampires all over the earth?" Alec asked

"Yes, she does have the power but she choose only to kill the vampire in her town because the other vampires in the other town doesn't know her and they do not disgust her so she only choose her town to be killed…." Carlisle answered

"Sooooooo…. What do you mean now Carlisle? Do you mean that the Blue Dragon is inside of Bella?" Jacob asked

"Yes, I think so and because of the anger it trigger the first step to unsealing the Blue Dragon so I suggest to keep your temper Bella" Carlisle said

I just nodded. I look at Alec with fear of having a monster inside of me…. He just hold my hand again and he smiled at me gently

And the day went on and on talking about me and I was talking with Alec in my room..

"Alec what if I kill you all with this demon inside me?" I said shaking

"Don't worry its-" I cut him off

"Or what if I kill or harm YOU! I cannot live without you!" I said now I'm panicking

"Bella calm down rest here..okay?"he said coldly getting irritated with me I bowed myself in shame of having him irritated with me… and then he simply got out of the room… without….saying…goodbye?

I got out of bed and come out of the room I'm going to find Alec to apologize. I found his scent in the meadow and there is another scent that I was unfamiliar of… I quickly ran through the trees when I finally saw the scene before me I quickly hide behind a bush and I started watching the scene

"Alec… please let's just run away…." The girl said with a beautiful gold eyes and a straight blonde hair that just stop in her waist and they were sitting together hand in hand!

"I can't … If I can I should have done it before and we do it they will going to hunt us" Alec said! I can't believe Im hearing this from Alec… my heart break into half and the two half of my heart shattered into pieces when I saw HIM kiss her! No I cannot watch it anymore the pain is more terrible than the power of Jane and the transformation. I can't believe Alec will do such thing! I ran, ran far away from the scene, ran away from Alec…Alec my mate cheated on me… I got home quickly I push the door open and I saw a shock Jane infront of me because of my behavior.

"Oh my GOD! Bella you scared the hell out of me!" Jane yelled

"I'm sorry Jane I'm just going through something…" I said fighting back the tears

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Sorry Jane I can't tell you I'm just tired can I go to sleep?" I asked pleadingly

"Sure…." She said still worried in me

I ran upstairs and open my door and quickly lock it and I crawled in my bed and I was crying my heart out…of the…_pain _… _He_ caused me… I thought all about everything that happened…and I think my dead heart just vanished.. it felt that I was numb..of every feeling no emotions and especially… _no pain…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JANE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"umm… Rose? I know your like a sister to Bella and a BestFriend.. I would like to ask a favor…" I said

"Yes why and what is your favor?" Rose asked confused

"You see Bella got home from his search for Alec and she got home like she was in serious pain would you mind talking to her?" I asked

"Sure…" Rose said finally understanding

"Thanks" I said smiling

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: what do you think happens next? Ohh and im sorry because you what happen in the story so the cast is not here so I will be the only one here for today's chapter and also I wand to THANK YOU! To ****The Immortal's Death**** for the RUDE comment please analize everything I said before the story I said 'I'M JUST A BEGINNER!' and also for all the NICE reviews! Oh and if your wondering about the blue dragon I just made it up because every story I read its always Phoenix so I change it to Blue Dragon ^_^ may you have a good day**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Author's Note That everyone HATE even me

Author's Note

Hi guyz, I know your wondering why I let Alec cheat on Bella you'll find it soon enough don't hate me yet just keep reading guyz and keep reviewing ^_^ have a good day! I'll update soon…

P.S. I know you hate Author's note just keep reviewing plss..

Sincerely Yours,

CrystalHeart182

Review even in Author's note for the response in this letter

V

V

V

V

V


	11. Don't Forget, Why did you Forget me?

**Hi! Im back ahhh I'm veryveryvery relax because the exams are finally over! Enjoy reading**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROSALIE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walk upstairs to Bella's door. I'm holding the knob when it opens and revealed an emotionless Bella.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine why wouldn't I?" she said softly and tilted her head. Now that was_ creepy!_ Then I noticed that her hair turned into Blondie white

"CARLISLE!Where are you now?" I shouted locked eyes with Bella

"In my office dear!" he shouted back

"Bella I have to go talk with Carlisle now…" I said slowly stepping away from her

"Okay.. its fine" she said but still staring at me and she slowly closing the door her blue eyes shine in the dark and that was really _CREEPY! _After she fully closed her door I quickly ran to Carlisle's office I knock twice before he answer

"Come in" he said

"Carlisle Bella just trigger the second step!" I quickly said

"WHAT? How?" he asked

"I d-don't know… Jane said that she's been going through a problem when she got home from her search for Alec.." I answered

"Call Bella now.." Carlisle said after he said that Bella burst in the door

"Calling for…me?" she said coldly

"Bella what happen to you? What trigger the step?" Carlisle asked

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything bad happened to me." She said still calm

Then Alec came into the room and hugged Bella but Bella push him away

"What?" Alec asked confuse

"Bella just trigger the second step…" Carlisle said

"What does that involve pushing me away?"he asked

"Well you see,… when you trigger the second step you can choose the memories you want to erase or to forget…" Carlisle explained

"Why does she want to forget me?" Alec asked

"Bella don't you remember me?" Alec asked hopefully to remember her

"Sorry I don't know you please get away from me…."Bella said

"Bella let's get you to sleep okay?"I said

"Sure Rose" she said

I walk her to her room and let her rest. I walk downstairs to see Alec emotionless like Bella before

"Is she alright?" Alec asked

"Yes she's resting…. Alec…what actually happen?" I asked curious

"I don't know I'm in the meadow watching the sky…"He said

"Hmmm… You'll just need to make her to fall for you again if you want to fix things…" I advice

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hi hope you like it… and just review**

**Review pls**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Our Paradise

Hi! This is chapter 12 and to whoever wondering why I make Bella forget Alec because it is said in Chapter 11 and if you don't want to read it I'll tell you now because she _**thinks**_ Alec cheated on her and she want to forget Alec about the memory when you trigger the second you can choose what do you want to erase or to forget in your memories…Enjoy

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**After six months of Dating**

I sat on my bed thinking of Alec. I badly want to remember what is my relationship with Alec before and why do I want to forget about him? Does he did something wrong? Did he hurt me before? Why? Why? So many questions I think I'm having a headache even though vampires don't have a headache. I really want to remember…and because of the thinking I doze in sleep and I have a dream or more like a nightmare that happened before

_I was in a dark room I can only see a blue light ahead I walk towards it and it turns out that the blue light is a Blue Dragon….Is this the Dragon that is inside me? _

"_Yes I am the dragon that's inside of you…" The dragon said_

"_Wait you can talk?" I asked confused_

"_Yes this is my form of a dragon but I do have a vampire form …" the dragon explained_

"_Do you mind turning to your vampire form?" I asked_

"_If you said so.. you are my host I lived inside of you so it turns out more like you are my master if you take control of me…" He said then he beginning to shine brightly that can blind a human the light decreases and came out a very handsome man_

"_Is that you?" I asked_

"_Yes this is my true form of being a vampire" he said_

"_Okay… what do you want? What are you doing in my dreams?" I asked_

"_I prefer you like to remember the memory you want to forget before?" he asked if he was right_

"_Uhuh" is all I said_

"_Then it shall be it maybe it will help you in unsealing me…" he said smiling at me_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

" _Just see…we'll meet again" he said before vanishing in the dark_

"_Wait don't …leave….me….here…" I pleaded but it's too late I was lost in the darkness I walked around but all I see is black then a sudden colorful light shone and it come near and near me and I saw the scene… _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip Scene being played~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_No Alec wouldn't do that… no it was not true! He can never do this to me' I cried in my thought and started crying _

I woke up with wide eyes and started sobbing

"No…Alec….. he cant be… he wouldn't" I cried I slowly walk to the shower and turn the heater down making the water freezing cold…maybe it will help me to freeze my dead heart

I stood in the shower for more like 4 hours. I stepped out of the shower and walked to my closet and wear a sundress that stop in my knees it is color sky blue with a little dark blue at every end. I hurriedly went to Alec's room to see him smirking at me

"Look's like someone misses me so much.." he said while walking towards me I stopped him by putting my hand infront of him

" What's wrong?"he asked anxiously

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" I shouted at him

"What's wrong with you Bells?" he asked confused

"What's wrong with me?" I paused "What's wrong with _YOU"_ I shouted emphasizing the word 'you' while pointing my forefinger on his chest

"Why did you DO that?" I asked getting watery eyes

"What did I do?" he asked more confused

"Stop acting so _fucking damn_ innocent!" I screamed "You know what I'm talking about" I added

"Stop screaming at me. Can't you just say what's wrong?" he shouted then I backed off a little "Bells…I'm sorry I didn't mean to but you are screaming at me when I didn't know what you are talking about!" he said

"WHY?" I screamed and speed off to my room leaving Alec behind

**After 1 week**

The whole week I've been crying until no more tears fell I my eyes. I got up I don't need Alec…I don't need in his lie how can I believe him if every second he was saying believe there is always a lie it turns out to be 'be_LIE_ve' I got inside of my bathroom and look at my self I touch my reflection with my hand I really don't want my family to worry about me. A while I started singing

_Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.  
Everyday,  
it's as if I play A part._

Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in.

But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?

Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

**(It is the music from 'Mulan' Title 'My reflection' its just a full version because in Mulan its only a short version of it listen to this song it's a very wonderful song)**

After I sang I fixed my hair and dress like I used to. I cant let a guy ruin my life no I can move on…I know in my heart that I am so deeply crazy in love with him but I cant do anything if I'm not good enough for him like Edward he just left me…. I walked downstairs to see Jacob playing videogames with Emmett as I see Emmett is losing…I giggled they both looked at me confused

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" they said in unison

"Its just you haven't even smile or come out for a week and now your giggling" Jake said happily "Hey Bells wanna go to the forest" Jake invited

"Sure let's go"I said smiling at him and he respond by smiling at me

We ran through the woods until we find a clear place but when you look at it it has no life

"Let's stop here maybe we can rest" Jake said while sitting in the center and me sitting beside him I focus my power in the clearing I closed my eyes and imagine a very beautiful meadow when I opened my eyes I come face to face with Jacob smiling at me

"Nice work Bells" he said while looking around when I look around on the side corner I saw a beautiful lake and then everywhere there are so many colorful flowers

"Thanks" I said smiling at him "You know Jake, this could be our secret paradise if we want to forget our problems or think peacefully we can go here, I can use my powers to hide it!" I said

"That's a great idea Bells, you are such a clever girl" Jake said I just smiled at him

I imagine a simple small house but still beautiful in the corner I opened my eyes and I saw the house I smiled at Jake

"That can help Bells c'mon let's go inside" Jake said standing up and reaching his hand to me I gladly took it

"Jake can I ride in your back when we go there…?" I asked

"Sure Bells" he said while positioned himself for the ride I climb in his back and rest my head in his warm back

"Thanks Jake" I said after we were done in our secret paradise I use my powers to hide it

"C'mon Jake they will be looking for us" I said

"Coming!" Jake said

While were running we were stop by a male vampire looking emotionless at us then my heartbreak in who it was

"Alec…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Tadaaa! What do you think will happen next? What will you do now Jake? Will you fight Alec for your love for Bella? So many to await for!**

**Jake: Of course I will fight for Bella now is my chance to get her to love me**

**Crystalheart182: *whispers* didn't you even know that this is the AlecxBella story stupid dog**

**Jake: I prefer that stupid dog has a super hearing! *glares***

**Crystalheart182: Sorry I am your fan please im not a vampire don't rip me! Please**

**Jake: really? You are a fan of mine?**

**Crystalheart182: yes after this story I will make another story about you and Bella!**

**Jake: Thanks Crystal you're the best Author for me **

**Crystalheart: Please review!**

**Click that is saying 'review this chapter' yes that's it click that and write what you think of my story or you wish to happen in the story **

**CLICK THIS**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Back again, But Another Broken Heart

Mizz Alec Volturi…. I prefer there's an answer in you last review 'why did you let Alec cheat on Bella or is it only just an _**illusion.**_'I guess you now know why alright I'll make Bella and Alec together again but I just want to make some more time with BellaxJacob….Enjoy

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, Alec" Tanya said seductively that does not affect me

"Stop flirting Tanya, I don't like you" I said she just smirks

"Let's just see if you can get your Bella back!" she hissed at me my eyes widened and I grab her wrist

"Are you involve of what is happening?" I shouted

"What if I say yes?" she said

"..?" I said stopping at every word she just smirks and walk away after I let go of her. I quickly run to the forest where I found Bella's scent with a mutt…_what is a she doing with Jacob? _I thought I quickly stepped out of the bush just at the right time they were in front of me

"Alec…" I heard Bella's whisper

"Bella…can I talk to you?" I said

"Yes of course…"she said

"Alone…." I said looking at the dog

"But I need to look over at Bella if anything _happens_ to her" he said what does he think .. I'm not going to hurt Bella! Stupid mutt!

"Do you think I'm going to hurt her?"I said

"Yes you hurt her and she's been in her room crying in a WEEK!" he said shouting at the word 'week'

"I didn't.." I whisper

"What? What do you mean you didn't Bella is suffering in pain because of YOU!"he said emphasizing the 'you'

"I thought you will never hurt her after what Edward did, but you prove me wrong Alec you are just like Ed-" he was cut off by Bella

"Jacob I'm fine just wait in our place, please?" she asked him… where the hell is they're _place?_

"Okay just call my name if he hurt you!" he said glaring at me

"Okay thanks Jake"she said smiling at him

"You got 1 minute to explain…your time starts…n-now…" she said looking at her wristwatch

"What I can't explain clearly in 1minute!" I said

"59,58, 57…." She started counting

"Ahhh Bella what did you saw when I was in the meadow?" I asked

"56,5-…." She stopped counting "You want to know what did I saw?" she screamed looking down "I saw You kissing a girl…"she whispers

"I didn't kiss anybody" I said "did your shield is down?" I asked she just nodded

"It's just an Illusion Bella!" I said

"I-I don't k-know…" she said "Do you suspect someone?" she asked

"Yes…." I said

"Who?"she asked now clear courage is in her voice

"Tanya Denali I think and Edward is his ally I think she wants us to be separate" I said her eyes widened

"Of course…ohhhh Alec I'm so sorry!" she said running to me

"Nah.. its fine I would do the same thing if you ever cheated on me" I said chuckling

"Alec! I would never!" she shouted "I would never ever ever ever ev-" I cut her off by kissing her after a while she kissed back after we pulled away she saw a russet werewolf behind the trees

"Jacob wait!" she said while running after the wolf I know that Jacob love her and he got the chance to get her back to him but I fixed things and now were good again and Jacob is hopeless again…Bella ran off to find him leaving me here…I can't help myself for feeling a little jealous

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Crystalheart182: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! There back now! But what will happen with Jacob awwww poor Jacob *sobs***

**Bella: I think I'm being selfish for having 3 men falling for me *pouts***

**Aro: Oh my so much trouble! Oh well Review! And keep reading!**

**Review Click this**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Stay with me?  Dont you love me anymore?

**Holla, Mi amo Crystalheart hehhe this is the next chapter Enjoy**

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does I wish I'm she!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAKE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can't help myself worrying for Bella what if he hurt her again. I phase and run directly where I left Bella with a leech. I stop behind the tree when I saw him kissing her. I was unable to interrupt them so I just stare I would think I'm hopeless now. Then they pulled away from each other and Bella saw me with a worried look. I ran away to our place to forget all my problems and especially to forget the pain. When I look in my back Bella is chasing me saying 'Jacob wait, Im sorry' she kept sending in my mind. I stopped in the middle of our paradise. I walked behind a bush and phased back and put on my shorts

"Jacob, I'm really sorry" she said

"What are you sorry for Bells you followed your heart" I said not looking in her face

"Jake I know you love me…-" I cut her off

"Yes I know that you know that I love you but why do keep hurting me!" I said

"I-" she stuttered

"You what Bella?" I said raising my voice "Everytime! Isabella even two leeches fall in love with you and left you where do you ran? In my arms aren't you?" I shouted "Everytime I ask you to love me..why can't you? Cant you love a wolf you just keep falling for a vampire! Isabella please love me for who I am for me being a werewolf for me being your only shoulders to cry on…why cant you love me like you love THEM!" I screamed

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry" she kept saying I ran to her and hugged her "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she kept whispering

"Bella please stay with me for even just a year for me to be happy?" I pleaded

"I don't know…I cant leave Alec"she whisper

"Why cant you leave him just a year? Please when your together you now cant look at me as a lover please? Just one last time…pretend there are no problems" I said

"I'll try Jake for you" she said smiling at me I peck her lips

"Thank you Bells" I said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**After 3 months**

Bella disappear for 3 months now after she looks finding for Jacob. Everyday I went out to find Bella. But no sign of her scent. I decided to go for a hunt a little while I was running I caught a smell a very fragrant smell it was a human I walked where the scent is and I ended up by the lake it was a human sitting on the grass watching the beautiful lake this girl is so beautiful. When I saw her it's just like my feelings for Bella was gone! I walk over to Bella wasn't my mate after all… maybe _she_ is my mate

"Hey what does a beautiful lady doing here?" I said smiling

"Umm.. Excuse me I can't talk to strangers" she said

"Well let's do about that…..I'm Alec V- Thomas" I said I'm not going to say Volturi or she will be afraid of me even though I know she doesn't know about vampires I still need to keep my personality

"I'm Ella…Ella Williams" she said smiling I shook her hands after a hour I saw it was getting darker

"Umm.. it's getting a little dark….maybe you want to go out some time?" I asked her

"Sure, sounds fun" she said I walked her to her house and I ran to my house

I opened the door smiling become confused. Jane just stood there

"Brother, did you find Bella?" Jane asked hopefully

"No!" I said not a pain in my voice

"Brother! You didn't find Bella but here you are smiling wickedly at us!" Jane said angry that I didn't care for Bella

"Yeah.. who cares!" I said…._ 'What did you just say , hey you moron you didn't care for Bella I cant believe you'… said a little voice 'yeah don't care for Bella you have Ella now' said a devil voice_

I heard gasp from my family and the Cullens. Emmett stood up and grab my collar

"Hey you! Are just fucking crazy? I let my sister leave our family to find her happiness in YOU!" he shouted at my face

"Arent you just a crazy fucking little man…. You left my sister alone!" Rosalie shouted at me Then I felt an intense pain hit my mind I look at Jane glaring at me she let me go

"Alec Volturi! Get out of this house" Jane shouted at me

"But I'm your twin brother …" I said

"I don't care about you! I care about Bella! If you don't care about Bella get out of this house this instant!" Jane shouted as loud as she could. I couldn't do anything but to follow her decisions. I walked out of the house with a depressed look on my face . I walked until I found a small house but can be live in. I walked inside the house and rest for a while daydreaming about my day about Ella….who cares about Bella she left me alone depressed…_ 'now your feeling the pain she felt when you left her' a voice inside my head 'No you just did the right thing now just think about Ella now' said the little devil voice._ I shook my head sending away the two voices in my head. I sang a song that I don't know was for is it for Bella or Ella?

_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A Vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories_

How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let you know?

I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
only reminds me of you  
When i turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
only reminds me of you

I needed my freedom  
That's what I thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied when you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see

Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more

...  
Only you...

So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Girl can't you see...

How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to late to let you know

..only reminds me of you..

**(MYMP-Only reminds me of you)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hahahaha so now he's confused…. And what is happening with Jacob and Bella**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****:Hey Bestfriend what's the news?**

**Crystalheart182: I think you don't want to know**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****:Why not? Say it now!**

**Crystalheart182: well there is a girl a human and Alec fell in love with her and his feelings for Bella he thinks its gone but actually its just covered by his blindness for the girl named Ella!**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****: ..?**

**Crystalheart182:I told you that I don't want you to hear it *look at her* woah! She just disappeared *shouted* ALEC AND ELLA IF YOU WANT TO LIVE RUN NOW!**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****: Oh no you don't *grab by the neck the two of them* why did you hurt Bella ? *kept straggling Alec and Ella***

**Crystalheart: hey stop that I need them for the next chapter you can kill them if the story is finish**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****:FINE! HMp!**

**KiSsEsLoVeHuGs19****:Just Review and Keep reading! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. The Princess is back!

**Hi I updated now please continue reading and reviewing!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ella and I have been dating for 5 months and now I prepared this day to ask her to be my girlfriend and I will reveal my secret to her too. My little house has gone a little big now from my earnings. I ran through the trees until I am infront of Ella's door. I knock twice until I she opened it

"Ready to go?" I asked smiling

"Sure I'll just grab my purse." She said

I planned the date where we meet, by the lake. I set up a romantic dinner there.

"Let's go?" she asked me

"Let's go!" I said

We drove using her car to the she saw it she gasped.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable!" she said

She ate the food that I prepared. Then she notice me not eating.

"Alec…Everytime were on a date you don't eat anything c'mon eat up!" she said anxiously to me

"No… I just wanna say something…." I said nervously

"What?" raising her eyebrow

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her eyes widened and she nodded slowly and getting watery eye

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to say that!" she squealed I smile at her

"ummm… Ella I need to say something to you too about what you asked the last time" I said

"Uhuh" she said couraging me to continue

"I am a vampire…" I said

"You're a w-hat?" she asked

"Vampire" I said again

"Ohhh.. cool! Can you explain everything?" she asked me pleadingly

So I told her everything about vampires even the Volturi my sister the princess the wolves…

"Wow so many to take on" she said

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" she asked

"Sure, I was intending to.. because I want to be with you, silly!" I said

"Yey!" she said

That was a wonderful night.

**After 4 months of being with Ella**

We were going back to the Volturi because Aro summoned us and now Ella was scared. I accidentally spoiled her so now she's like Tanya I'm so disappointed that I spoiled her. We walked to the throne room where the three king were there.

"Where is Bella?" Aro asked

"She was-" I was cut off by Jane

"She was missing after her search for Jacob the werewolf, And now Alec has already move on forgetting his feelings for Bella and the worst is it's a human.." Jane finished

"My..my…" Aro sigh…"I told you Alec not to hurt my daughter" Aro said

"Y-yes master but she is missing…" I said

"Who is Bella, love?" Ella asked

"She is m-my m-m-a-t-t-e?" i stuttered more sounding it like a question

"WHAT?" she asked angrily

"Honey, don't worry she's gone,now i love you..." I said hesistating at the last line

Do I truly love Ella? or I was just blinded of the missing of Bella? _No stop thinking of Bella, You have Ella now! _

"Well, it's sad but if the princess doesn't come back we have to replace her, even if it hurt my feelings i have to follow the rule... and Marcus saw the tie of Ella with Caius as a father so now she may take over the throne of the princess" Aro said looking down

"What? Master you cannot replace the princess and you cannot replace my sister!" Jane said glaring at Ella

"I like not to replace her but we have no choice..." Aro said

"Jane c'mon I can always be your sister!" Ella said

"I don't need a sister like you!" Jane said emphasizing the word 'you' and then Jane ran away dry sobbing, i tried to follow her but Ella clutch her hand in my hand

"She's going to be okay...geez...she's just over acting" Ella said... i feel bad about myself for making Ella like this...

"Well the coronation of re-" Aro was cut off by a shouting voice

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally, the 1 year has pass through Jake joined the wolf pack again and now i'm going home. When i reached our home there is nobody there.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I shouted "Maybe there are 'home' at the Volterra." i said to myself

I ran to the airport. I stopped and then walk in human pace so no one will wonder what just passes them like a blurr color. i walk towards the counter.

"Hello, one ticket to Italy," i said

"First Class?" she asked

"Yes please" i said smiling at her

"Here you go... Have a safe plane ride ma'am" She said

"Thanks" i said

I quickly ran in human pace to my plane and quickly sit down at my seat and listen to my ipod.

"The plane is going to land soon please wear your seatbelts" the voice said in the speaker

I put on my seatbelt and i started to feel the landing, is this plane just land off? gosh its so slow! if i could jump this plane so i can quickly land but i can't cause people will wonder why did i do that...After the slow motion plane landing i quickly ran through the exit door and ran to the castle

"Everybody I'm home" i shouted while pushing the two big doors open. They all look at me in shock except for Daddy who looked happy.. I look at the group of vampires to search for i saw him he has a girl beside him clutching in his hand. I was interrupted by Jane who run to me and tackled me into a hug

"Bella! don't you ever dissapear again!"she said between dry sobs

"Shh.. its alright i'm here i wont dissapear again..." i said while rubbing her back

"She interrupted your speech Aro! Kill her!" the human girl beside Alec shouted. i pulled back my laughter. i send a message to Daddy's head

_'Daddy i want to have a play'~me_

_'Sure honey but remember don't go over board'~Aro_

_'Thanks! just go with the flow daddy!' ~me_

"I shall kill her!" Aro said hiding the amusement in my play. The guards all look confused they all look at me i winked quickly that human can't see

"Oh! my don't kill me" i said. Daddy was ready to burst in laughter i'm glad he didn't because it will ruin the play

"Don't beg for mercy because they don't have it!" the girl said smirking. i walk towards her and a smirk began to grow in my face.

"Oh really? before they can kill me i can kill YOU!" i said

"T-they wouldn't allow it, Alec would never allow it!" she said scared. I was about to speak when Daddy began to burst out laughing rolling on the girl looked at daddy still scared

"A-aro why are you laughing? Kill her now i am the replacement of the princess!" she said shaking

"Sorry Ella but i can't replace the princess!" Aro said gaining his posture

"Why you said it is the rule!" she said

"yes i said that but the princess is right in front of you..." Aro said

"What? you are the princess?" she said

"Yes! do you have a problem with that?" i said

"N-no i don't have a problem with it" she said hiding her fear

"Well now i can kill you now?" i said coming closer to her and then Alec move in his place beside Ella and then stand in front of her

"Bella stop now" Alec said standing in front of Ella

"See.. Alec wont allow it" she said regaining his confidence "So you are Bella the mate of Alec, what happen now he ran to me!" she said

"Alec...do you mind get out of my way?" i said politely

"No Bella stop this!" Alec said

"You don't have the right to call me Bella...you are just a guard!" i said "If you are not my mate then your just like the others here, a normal guard" i said emphasizing the word guard

Alec just look down in shamed

"Alec...how much pain you are planning to give me?" i said looking down

"You never know what i'm feeling!" i shouted still looking down

"But you've dissapear -" i cut him off

"I dissapeared because Jacob pleaded that i will stay with him for a year for him to make him happy because if we were together he cannot look at me as a lover,don't you get it?" i said

"I-" he was cut off by Jane

"Master i must say Bella is tired in her travelling, I will take her to her room..." Jane said while assisting me to my room

"Jane i can go alone i don't want to talk right now i want to be alone can you please...leave?" i said

"It's alright bells, but dont forget you still have friends waiting for you outside.." she said then she got out of the room... i doze off after a long sobbing.

When the sunlight reach my face i was awaken by a rudely knock on the door. I swear if its Felix i'm gonna hang him on the top of the Castle! I slowly got up and opened the door and revealed a smirking...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hi guyz...i'm sorry but i cannot continue this story anymore...**

**Bella: why not? it's pretty good...**

**Alec: yes its going great in the scene and who will be that person knocking on Bella's door...!**

**Crystalheart182: You'll know at the Author's Note**

**If your jsut going to be rude dont review but for the good one make it a farewell review for me...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Author's Farewell Reason

Author's Note

I receive 2 reviews from 2 people, well 1 it is actually nice for giving me advice but the 2 is I don't know rude? How can you say I have a brain smaller than a chicken ,why can you see my brain inside this skull? I believe if you don't like the story then don't be rude! I have my own feelings, And just to remind you I am only a kid c'mon I'm just 12 years old!

I'm having a headache going to school then listen to my teacher going on and on and I have to keep it everything in my head then I will go home and update for this story just for you all to read it! Then if you really don't like this story I will not continue it anymore!

P.S. if I have a brain smaller than a chicken…you have a brain smaller that a cockcroach!

Ohhh and if you say I have a bad grammar then thinks again I'm a Filipino what do you expect to be expert in speaking in English? And…. If my penname is stupid your penname is the most horrible name I have heard… If you don't like my penname well for me it's a good penname…. (Filipino: Nakakinis ka! Gusto kitang patayin kapag nalaman ko kung saan ka nakatira pupuntahan kita habang natutulog ka at dahan-dahan kitang papatayin! Walang modo! Mamatay ka na sana!)

Farewell,

CrystalHeart182


	17. Another Author's Note Good News

Author's Note

Thanks guyz for the support if I gain a little hope I might continue this story!

Thanks you so much!

P.S. Sure I will not let any effect from the anonymous reviewer! And keep reading and reviewing in my story!...and keep guessing whose gonna be that person on Bella's door!

Very thankful,

CrystalHeart182


	18. Maybe Destiny is a Mistake

**Hi guys I want you to know that I will continue this story I will not mention any bad anonymous reviewer…..So here it is Welcome Back Chapters! Enjoy! Oh and ILOVEJACOBANDSETH is the one who answered the right person it is Ella!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Urgh….Ella what do you want?" I asked sounding it like a whined to the girl standing in front of me.

"Oh Nothing I just want to say that… I know you are going to steal Alec from me cause you want him!" she said

"And what if Alec was the one who run to me, what will you say now mortal!" I said causing her to back off I smirk

"N-n-no! he won't do t-that, he loves m-me" she stuttered at some words

"I said IF he run to me…what will you do cry to your mommy!" I said in an annoying voice

"If he would I will let any vampire to turn me and get my revenge on you!" she said

"Oh really can you really take me down now?" I said glaring at her

"I will kill you!" she said to me

"Oh my I am scared!" I said in a sarcastic voice

"Arggggg…. I will get you next time!"she said walking away

"Now now don't be so irritated there is always a next time" I shouted to her

I retreated back to my room and stepping in the shower I felt good when the warm water rush through my body. Why would Alec forgot about me so easily? Why can't he wait? Why didn't he wait for my return? I shook my head causing the water to splash all around. I turned off the shower and step out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and begin to shuffle in my closet. After a while I finally pick my clothes today

I picked a glimmering jewel accent in the shape of a six-petaled flower shines just below the V-neck. Polka dots make an eye-catching companion pattern on the waist and ruffled in Stretchy smocked waist and back panel and I picked a white stilettos that really goes with the dress. I put some accessories and then I'm done.

I step downstairs just to see Alec coming in my way and he's looking down, he looks so depressed. I stopped on my tracks but he didn't seem to notice me. He's walking towards me until he bumped at me

"Sorry…" he said not looking at me and he don't know who I was

"It's okay.." I said causing him to look up at me with wide eyes

"Bella…." He muttered

"If you want me to forgive you…you must do much apologizing than this.." I said then I walked away leaving Alec behind

I walked to the music room. When I enter I saw the piano in the corner ,the guitar , the violin ,the drum and the flute. There are so many instruments the Volturi have. I walk towards the piano and sit infront of the keys and began playing and singing

_**(the title is *Like a Rose* by *Westlife* or *A1*)**_

_And as I look into your eyes  
I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above  
For me to love  
To hold and idolise_

_And as I hold your body near  
Ill see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
Til life is gone  
Ill keep your loving near_

_And now Ive finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
Theres something new  
To keep our loving strong_

_I hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how youll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears_

_And now Ive finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And though the seasons change  
Our love remains the same  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
Just like a rose_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose…_

Alec….at first you treat me as a rose but how could you just change me like nothing happened between our relationship…I can't help myself to suffer under pain. This is the second time I was hurt by the two love of my eternity life… I wish the pain would just go away. Because of my thinking I didn't notice that someone has entered the music room when I turn around there I saw Jane with a saddened face I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey Jane…" I said

"Bella… I know you are in pain because of my idiotic brother wh-" I cut her off

"Jane please don't blame your twin, its not his fault, he chooses to follow what his heart desires. If he chooses me of course I will be happy but he needs to earn my trust, but if he chooses Ella I will accept it, let it be if it's the decision of the destiny" I said looking down on the piano keys

"But Bella…maybe Destiny is a mistake!" she said to me I thought for a moment maybe…but I know destiny will never make any mistake…

"No Jane, destiny cannot make any mistake" I said

"Isabella you said destiny chooses you to be with Edward where are you now? Here in Volterra! With us" she said now saying my full name

I thought for a moment in what Jane have said…. Is destiny is a really mistake? '_I cannot answer that now' _said a voice in my head. Then I look at Jane straight in her crimson eyes.

"I'll think about it Jane thank you for caring about me…." I said smiling

"The pleasure is all mine to make you understand…" she and then she walk towards the door but before she exit

"Just follow your heart Bella" she said by then she's gone

Follow my heart? Will my dead heart can say who I was meant to be? Maybe…. But my dead heart cant beat anymore how can I follow my heart? I stood up and walk towards the door. I ran at vampire speed to my room. When I was about to open the door I smelled a familiar scent in my room waiting for me. When I open my door there _he_ was sitting in my bed waiting for me….

"Bella….."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hi guyz I'm back to keep this story alive! Hahahahah…**

**Jacob: Now that is Crystalheart182 that we know!**

**Bella: Yay! Crystalheart182 is back *high-five with Jacob***

**Edward: Why wasn't I've been mention in any of the chapter?**

**Crystalheart182: You've been spending too much time with **

***cough* slut *cough* whore *cough* Tanya *smiles widely***

**Alec: Why are there are too much coughing? **

**Bella: Bye Crystalheart182 good to hear your back, bye Jake and bye Edward just don't feel like hanging around anymore! *walks away***

**Crystalheart182: oh okay… Take care *waves* *whispers* my so much trouble between the two love birds *smiles* **

**Smile always have a nice day Read and Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Alec,Why!

**Alright Next Chapter! Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Enjoy~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"If you want me to forgive you…you must do much apologizing than this" she said before walking away leaving me behind wide eyes

I walk to my room just to see Ella lying on the bed. I ignore her presence and grab a book in a shelf and start reading. She is irritated because I was ignoring her

"Alec why are you ignoring me?" She said standing from the bed and crossing her arms

"I wasn't ignoring you, what do you think I was suppose to say?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Okay you are really have change since Bella came back" she said

"Do you still love her?" she asked me but I didn't answer

"Answer me! Do you love her?" she shouted at me

"Ella please can you leave I want to be alone" I said and she step out of the room stumping her foot.

I put away the book and began thinking. Who was I really in love with? I'm so confused. Then I heard a bell-like voice singing

_And as I look into your eyes  
I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above  
For me to love  
To hold and idolise_

_And as I hold your body near  
Ill see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
Til life is gone  
Ill keep your loving near_

_And now Ive finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
Theres something new  
To keep our loving strong_

_I hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how youll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears_

_And now Ive finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_And though the seasons change  
Our love remains the same  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
Just like a rose_

_You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose_

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose…_

I was relaxed when I heard that voice but the voice seems like broken? No…hurt? No…. I know Pain… Was that Bella?. Wow too much question that needed to be answer. I walk to Bella's room and sat in her bed waiting… why didn't I wait for Bella? Maybe if I waited her maybe we were still together…_ happy…_ I shook my head I courted Ella and I just can't break her heart so easily I just need more time to think. I was lost in my thought that I didn't notice that Bella has opened the door.

"Bella…" I whispered

"Alec…" she mimicked my voice I rolled my eyes

"Bella can I talk to you?" I said

"There's nothing to talk about Alec…" she said while she was walking slowly towards the door to escape in our conversation. I ran at vampire speed to corner her on the wall my arms playing as a wall beside her. She look down

"Yes there is!" I said

"It's very clear Alec you chose Ella…" she said looking me straight with her blazing blue eyes her eyes are watery she almost cried.

"Can't you see! You chose Ella and you just keep bugging me that instead the pain was going aw-" I cut her off by a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened while the tears escaped her eyes but after a while she closed her eyes and responded to my kiss. When we pull away I saw _her…_

"Alec?" _she_ said while tears flowed down _her_ cheeks she ran. I ran after her leaving Bella in pain again.

"ALEC WHY?" Bella screamed behind me. I kept hurting her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Tadaaaaaa! What do you think? Review pls.**

**Bella: *sobs* Alec why!**

**Crystalheart182: Geez save your tears for the next chapte**

**Bella: Okay….*sniff***

**Bella: Please *sniff* Review *sniff* and keep *sniff* Reading…**

**Crystalheart182: *hands a box of tissue* here you'll need this**

**Bella: thanks *pulling a tissue from the box then blow***

**Crystalheart182: There is the trash can *points to the trash can***

**Bella: Alright…**

**Please Read And Review if I don't get many reviews I will not release chapter 20!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. Mystery Man

**Hi this is chapter 20! Har har I was very successful in destroying Alec's reputation in my best friend now she's team JACOB! Hooray! Har har! Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stump my foot in my way out of Alec's room. It's all Bella's fault, If she didn't came back maybe I was the princess and Alec still wants and loves me and maybe they will worship me.** (in your dreams, Ella Freak!)**

I walk my way to Bella's room. Poor girl she doesn't have any powers, there princess is such a weakling. Maybe if I was turn into a vampire, I will be a lot more beautiful and powerful than Bella.** (Again. In your dreams! Freaking Girl) **

My eyes widened when I saw the scene before me. Alec has pinned Bella in the wall and kissing her. Tears trickle down my cheeks. When they pulled away Alec saw me wide eyes. I ran away as fast my human feet can run. But its no use Al- he can catch up with me with his vampire speed. I stopped in my tracks and I turn around just to be face to face with Alec. His face is emotionless.

"Ella let me explain!" he said

"Explain? I saw the whole thing, you kissed her! Don't say its just a misunderstanding!" I shouted

"I will now say it's a misunderstanding, because all you saw is true, I love Bella." He said looking down

"So what will you say to me, I'm just a rebound?" I shouted angrily

"No! you are not a rebound, I have loved you! But my love for Bella didn't disappear and now she's back my feelings for her came back" he explained

"Alec…you love me, I know you do! I promise to you I will come back to get revenge for our _love_! Do not plan to follow me or I will never forgive you!" I said while running away

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"ALEC, WHY?" I screamed, but he still follow _her _

Why did he kissed me when he will break my heart again. What's next will he be doing to hurt me again…

I ran out of the castle and ran to go back to our secret place, our paradise. When I arrived it seems my heart calm down a little. I let my body fall on the grass. I raised my hand and try to reach for the _sun, _like I was reaching for Alec's love, but still I can't reach nor get near it. Why does the destiny played with our feelings. I sing in my head the song that could really fit in my situation. And then I began singing with my head

_You say, that you've always been true_

Lookin' in your eyes, I see you lie

You're trying hard to hide that

There someone new you found and,

You want me to believe that you still care

How can you hurt me this way

Everything I knew was lovin' you

How could you try pretending

Your love was never ending

Now you can't even say that you will stay

How, how could you say you love me

When you would go and leave me

How could you make me hurt so bad

When I have loved you more than anyone can do

Can't believe the pain

That I'm feeling now because of loving

How can you hurt me this way

Everything I knew was lovin' you

How could you try pretending

Your love was never ending

Now you can't even say that you will stay

How, how could you say you love me

When you would go and leave me

How could you make me hurt so bad

When I have loved you more than anyone can do

Can't believe the pain

That I'm feeling now because of loving

I can't seem to understand

How can love me so unkind

Still you broke my heart

Despite what I've done

Still my love was not enough

Though I given you my all

I can't take it anymore

How, how could you say you love me

When you would go and leave me

How could you make me hurt so bad

When I have loved you more than anyone can do

Can't believe the pain

That I'm feeling now because of loving 

I dropped my hand and doze off to sleep. But before my eyelids were fully close, I saw blurry figure, the figure shows that it's a man, who could it be? I was hiding this place with my powers. I checked if my powers were working but its not, that's why he saw this place and saw me. The man touch my shoulder but my eyes were really heavy that I cannot stop it from closing, but after a while I gave in and fully close my eyes.

_Who could that be?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Tadaaaaaa… do you like it? C'mon REVIEW! It will not cost any money just the link that says 'Review this Chapter' Wahoooo! *bounce up and down***

**Alec: Who could be that **_**man**_** be? Well I know its not me…. Hmmm *thinking***

**Jane: Woooo… Looks like someone is hyper! Crystal did you ate chocolates again?**

**Crystalheart182: *Nodded with pitiful eyes* Can I have some more? Pwease! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Jane: No!**

**Crystalheart182: *pouts* Fine… hmmmp! I'll just ask Bella! She doesn't know it has an effect on me! *stuck out tongue***

**Jane: Nope you can't I already told her not to!**

**Crystalheart182: you are such a meanie!**

**Jane: *Smirks* Please review and keep reading!**

**Please I'm begging you please! *puppy dog eyes* Review and keep reading pls.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. A Contract For What?

**Hi guys sorry if its too early to update but I was very excited about the next story I was going to write….Its a Bella and Jacob story and please read it and review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was feeling a little warm and I feel that my body was on a soft surface it couldn't be the grass its too soft. Then it all click I remember about Alec, Ella running, me screaming and going in my secret place, falling asleep, seeing a man's figure….wait seeing a man's figure….who could that be? Now I remember him touching my shoulder before I doze off. Where I am now? In his house? Oh my god is he evil?

My eyes flew wide open when all the memories came back. I look around and I realize that I was in a room. Then I heard a knock on the door, maybe that was him! What could he want from me?

"C-c-ome i-n" I stuttered hesitantly if I should let him get inside.

The door knob turned and the door opened and came in a handsome vampire. He has a dark brown hair its much darker than mine, his hair is just like Alec's style but this guy's hair is much messy that Alec. He has sparkling golden eyes, so he's a vegetarian. I was completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that he was asking me already

"Are you alright?" he asked with an anxious look

"I'm fine…" I said

"I'm Alexander Wilford, and you are?" he said and at the same time asked and reaching his hand to me for a hand shake

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, it's nice meeting you" I said gladly taking his hand and shake a little.

"So you are one of the Volturi guards?" he asked me

"Nah! I'm the princess." I said smiling and pulling my hand back

"What? So you are the princess that all the vampire was talking about, they say you are very powerful and very beautiful too, well the beautiful theory was proven that you are truly beautiful." He said sweetly

"T-thanks" I said embarrassed

"Do you have any powers?" I asked him

"Yes I do have, well I can see the exact future" he said

"Ohhh…. You remind me of a old friend" I said smiling weakly

"Why is that?" he asked me

"Because she can see the future too but it's a prediction only" I said

"Can I come home?" I asked him

"Sure but rest for 1 day more" he said

"More?... How many days did I slept when you founded me?" I asked

"A day…." He said

"Fine I'll sleep but tomorrow I can go right?" I asked

"Sure…" he said his voice seems like alone or depressed

"Wait do you have any companions here?" I asked

" None I don't have any, that's why I'm all alone here, nobody to talk to" he said lonely was obvious in his voice.

"Well… you can come with me to the Volterra…" I suggested his eyes were shocked

"Why are you so sure they will accept me so easily?" he asked

"Because… well you have a power and the Volturi let any vampire with a power that interest them.."I explained

"Fine…" he said leaving the room

I quickly fell asleep, letting myself rest for the day because for tomorrow I'm going home.

*Dream*

_As the darkness was taking over me I saw a vampire that seemed familiar and it feels like it was not his first time being in my dreams. I remembered he's the blue dragon._

"_You have seemed forgotten me because of your stressful problems, my dear Isabella." He said seriously_

"_Yes I have totally forgotten that there is a monster inside of me." I said _

"_Isabella you are calling me a monster? What if this monster will be the one to end all of this misery don't you think?" he said smirking at me while he was advancing his way towards me._

"_Why did you say that? I don't need your help to solve my own problem!" I said but one second I blink he was in front of me._

"_Trust me Isabella you'll be calling me when you had enough of the pain." He said while I look down._

"_I'll take that as an agreement that you agreed with me that you are going to call me." He said while caressing my cheeks and he pulled my chin up so I could face him. He slowly leaned in closer to me and he pressed his lips towards mine. I cannot move myself to pull away, its like he's controlling my dreams. When he pulled away, my eyes have widened._

"_Take that as a contract, my Isabella... We'll meet again" he said while vanishing in the dark. I just stood there with wide eyes and a shocked face._

I opened my eyes and began breathing heavily. I touched my lips and it feels like my dream had really occurred. Why does that dragon kept bugging me. I glance at the wall clock and saw that it was still 1 o'clock in the morning. It's too early to get up. So I doze off again.

I wished that I will never have a dream like that again!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Tadaaaaaaa….. how do you like it so far? Review pls. **

**Crystalheart182: I will update as soon as I can**

**Alec: Who the hell is Alexander!**

**Crystalheart182: Jealous much? *smirks***

**Alec: Why you! *glare***

**Crystalheart182: Bye *walks away***

**Alec: Darn her! Please review and keep reading**

**Read and Review **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	22. It's Not What You Think!

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated lately it's just that I have so many things in school that I have to do like reporting, INTRAMS, Prelim…- Oh well enough about my Boring Life Let's get on to the Story! The chapter 22 let it begin!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up and sat up, I remember about my dream about the blue dragon. What is that kiss for? I touch my lips with my fingers. But my train of thought was cut by Alexander walking into the room.

"Hey, Morning" He said

"Morning to you too…" I said

"So you ready to go?" he asked me

"Sure, let me prepare myself first" I said while I got off of the bed

"I'll just wait for you in the er, living room…" he said before exiting the room I just sigh

I stepped in the shower and feeling the warmth of the water rush through my cold, pale skin. After a while I stepped out of the shower and I put on my first clothes since I don't have any extra clothes.

I walk downstairs just to see Alexander his eyes on the screen but it looks like that his mind is somewhere else. I ran to the couch and sat beside him which cause him to flinch surprisingly.

"Hey, what you thinking?" I asked

"Nothing… about my past…" he said looking down

"Tell me about it…" I said smiling to him

"Ahhhh…..now?" he asked

"Of course now when do you want?" I said jokingly

"Alright….well how do I start this? Well first I was born in Australia…. I have the most loving parents…. They were always there when I got problems… they are always with me until I turn 18 years old. We were having a family dinner when a knock on the door interrupted us. My mom said 'I'll go get it go finish your dinner' then after a while we heard the scream of my mom. My dad and I ran to the front door just to see a man biting in my mom's neck, it looks like he was draining her. After my mom the man came to me but he was stopped by my father…. But the man was too strong and punch my dad throwing him across the room…well my dad was too old so he couldn't make it with that punch… so that only leaves me with the mystery man… he walked forward to me but I just closed my eyes because I know I should be following my parents to heaven. When he grabbed me he brought his fangs to my neck and then it all became black but I was feeling pure agony inside of me it's like I'm being burned alive… I waited and waited till I heard my last heart beat… I said to myself when I was waiting for my heart beat to stop… 'Soon…this pain should be wash away and I will be with my parents… but when I heard it, I opened my eyes just to see myself alive…. I was alone in the room with the dead bodies of my parents. I was so lost that I didn't know who I am nor what I am… but century… decades… eternity has passed…. But I didn't age… but that's when I met another like me but he was more acknowledged about what's happening ..So he explained everything to me…. That's when I've finally realized that I was a vampire… so my life goes on until today I met you…." He said looking up I saw his eyes welling up venom tears but can never be unshed.

I hugged him for comfort. And he dry sob on my shoulder. We remain in that position in a while until he calmed down… When he did he look up to me I saw his eyes sparkling and now I feel like he was my younger brother…

"Sorry…" he said before pulling away

"Nah… it's okay…" I said smiling to him I feel a brotherly love between us…

"C'mon we have to go or the night can catch up to us" he said I nodded and we ran through the trees.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been 2 days since I left the Italy. And now I'm ready to come and get my love back! Someone named Victoria change me. She said she had a mate but has been killed by Edward Cullen and he was mated with Bella Swan….

_Flashback_

_I was running in the forest when I stop for a rest. After a while a woman with red eyes came out in the grass and I knew she was a vampire…_

"_Hello… mind if I join you?" she said… she thought I didn't knew what is she…_

"_Actually no… because I have some planning to do…" I said_

" _Well I just have to use force" she said smiling while she raise her hand and came out of the bush a 50 or 60 new born vampires._

"_Oh c'mon" I said rolling my eyes_

"_Are you not afraid?" she asked confused_

"_No…I know you're a vampire…" I said not showing a scared expression._

"_H-how did you knew?" she said confused_

"_Because I dated one…" I said_

"_My I just have to kill you because I know someone that just like you dating a vampire and she killed my mate" she hissed_

"_What is her name?" I asked_

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" she spat my eyes widened_

"_I knew her…!" I said "And I hated her!" I added_

"_So we are in the same side" she laugh while holding out her hand_

"_Let's work together!" she said and it sounds exciting_

"_Sure but change me first!" I said_

"_Shall be it" before running towards me and biting my neck_

_End of Flashback_

And now here I am making my way to Volterra… I have the power to manipulate minds for only a day then I have to rest to recharge my energy so I can use it to manipulate minds.

When I arrived I quickly manipulated all of their minds and when I came back they welcome me properly

"Ahhh…. Welcome back Ella… it's so nice you came back…" Aro said but I know I'm just manipulating his mind he will never welcome me warmly if I wasn't manipulating it…

"I wished to see Alec" I demanded

"Of course…" he said "ALEC come here" he shouted then Alec came down the stairs

"What? Is Bella already here?" he asked

"No Alec" Aro said

"Then wh-" he stopped when he looked at me

"Hey my love… come here…" I said opening my arms

"I told you I love Bella now and will love her for eternity and you can never change it!" he said.

Why is my power aren't working on him?

"You have some nerve to come here when you were the one to cause the problem!" Jane shouted. Why can't I manipulate the 2 minds of this vampire? Maybe they have so much love for Bella so I cannot manipulate they're mind… Darn it!

"Okay stop the shouting now…" Aro said

"Let's all just have a group hug don't you think?" Aro asked

"Yeah…" I said

Then we all had a group hug… My last hug was Alec… So when I hugged him he didn't hug back…

"C'mon Alec forget about Bella" I whispered in his ear

"No I can never do that…" he said hiding his anger

When I was about to say something the door flung open and revealed Bella with wide eyes as she look at me and Alec. Then Alec pulled away but I have kept a firm hold on his hand.

"Bella…it's not what you think!" Alec said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Just have to end it there…! I have been busy in these few days… I'm really sorry about my late update… I will soon update in the weekends for sure ^^**

**Ella: Ha! I'm back ! hahah *do happy dance***

**Crystalheart182: Do you know that you look like a stupid idiot?**

**Ella: *whispers* Stupid Author**

**Alec: Hey Crystal she said you're a stupid Author!**

**Crystalheart182: Yeah I think I'm stupid enough to put you in the story but the rest is fine! It's perfectly genius!**

***Alec laughs***

**Alec: Please review and keep reading!**

**Please review and keep reading!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. The Confrontation

**Hi guys I'm really sorry for this late update….I'm really really sorry, I'm so disappointed to myself… I said that I will be updating in the weekends but week past I still didn't update! Well here goes chapter 23! I hope you enjoy!**

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer but I owned the story! But other than that I have absolutely nothing!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bella… it's not what you think!" Alec said when he saw me from his hug with Ella. But still the bitch kept her hand clutch in Alec's hand.

"What would I be thinking? Well I get this clear… hmmm…. You are not mine and I'm not yours, am I right?"I said in a sickly sweet voice

"Bell-"I cut him off

"You are not mine because you are hers!" this time I was shouting.

"Yes that's right bitch he is mine!" Ella said smirking

"You have no right to call me a bitch!" I shouted angrily

"Oh yeah? Yes I can, you know why? Because I already called you" she said moving her hands with her head.

"Say one more word and your dead missy." I said my eyes are getting blacker and blacker.

"Oh now you are getting thirsty for a blood. Do you want me to get you mountain lion?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Stop Ella! You are getting yourself into trouble!" Alec said

"See! You still cared for me means you still love me than that bitch." She said before leaning to Alec but Alec pulled away from her touch.

I can see Ella beginning to lean to Alec it looks like she's getting tired. I used my absorbed power from Eleazar and I found out that she can manipulate minds but she gets tired after a few hours and she need to charge energy if she wants to use it again. So that's explain everything why Daddy likes her now like she was the daughter!

I was about to speak when I notice Alexander by my side staring at Ella and when Ella notices his stares she stared too. I have a what's-going-on look on my face.

"What's going on Alexander?" I said tugging at his hand but he just kept on staring but after a while he's walking forward to Ella.

"Alexander?" I said reaching my hand to him but I didn't move in my place. When he reaches Ella he holds her hand and his eyes are lock at Ella's.

"I'm Alexander Wilford…" he said still locked eyes with Ella

"I'm Ella Williams…" she said locked eyes with Alexander

Then I felt a hole in my chest that keep on widening its size. I put my hands in both side of my shoulders across my chest. I want the pain to stop, just to stop, or at least lessen the pain. I didn't notice that I was screaming my lungs out, but now I don't care all that I feel is pain.

I kept repeating in my head _help,help,help,help_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I don't know what is happening, it's happening too fast, okay summary. Ella came in the throne room and then Aro welcome her properly she hug me, Bella push the door open revealing me and Ella hugging, Ella still clutch at my hand then the boy named Alexander step forward lock at the gaze of Ella and Ella returning the gaze she's earning, then they introduced there selves to each other, then Bella cross her hand on her chest and began screaming it seems like she's in pain. Alright clear enough to understand.

I was cut off in my train of thought when I heard Bella screamed

"Why does you always steal the man I loved and the man that I feel brotherly love!" she screamed.

"I already said I'm much more beautif-" I cut her off

"It's not the right time to say that Ella" I said and then she closed her mouth immediately

I saw Bella faint, I was about to get to her when she glows a blue light and then she's floating in the air, hands and feet hanging from her body and her body is like there's a rope on her waist and pulling her up. Her mouth opened and her eyes opened too, but her eyes is glowing a blue light and her mouth glowed blue light too inside. Then the light came out of her mouth and eyes after the light was all out Bella's eyes and mouth closed again and it looks like she's sleeping peacefully.

Then the Blue light turned into a vampire form wearing an armor suit. And then the vampire stretch his hand to both sides and his hands glowed and then a blink of an eye the room was frozen, the door, the windows everything that held an opening for an escape

And so the battle begins….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Hey guys sorry for this late update but this time its for sure within this week I will update! ^^**

**Bella: What will happen next? Hmmmm *put finger on her chin and began thinking***

**Crystalheart182: For you to find out *smirks* *Walks out of the room***

**Alec: What's happening to you Bella? *panics***

**Bella: You are over reacting Alec let's just wait for the next chapter**

**Alec: Fine…. Oh and please review or else you will not see any part any tiny part of the chapter 24 Crystalheart182 said**

**Crystalheart182: I told you Alec not to say that its me that want them to review! *shouts from the other room***

**Alec: Woops I slip…. *covers mouth***

**Alec: Justshhh Reviewshhhh andshhh keepshhhh readingshhhh *Alec said while his hand still covers his mouth***

**Please keep reading and keep reviewing a lot and a lot of review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. The Battle Begins Part 1

**Hi guys well as I promised I updated in this week…. well heres chapter 24! ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_And so the battle begins…_

Bella woke up but her eyes held nothing… it's emotionless. Bella raise her hands and her hands began to glow the right hand seem to held ice power and the left side seem to held blue fire. She raise her left hand and throw it to Ella who is trying to escape. The fire hit the door covered with ice. The ice melted and the door can easily open but it's not the right time to escape.

"What's happening? Bella already arrived? Why is she floating?" Aro asked snapping out of the manipulation of Ella.

"It's a long story Master… We will explain later but right now Bella has already unsealed the Blue Dragon" I said

"WHAT?" Aro shouted

"Brother it's not the right time to panic…" Marcus said calmly.

After a while Victoria came inside with the newborn vampires.

"Hello Ella… its time… where is Bella I shall kill her…" Victoria said

"Not right now Victoria" Ella said

"You cooperated with Victoria?" I asked calmly but anger is obvious in my voice.

"Yes why? I wanted to kill Bella…" Ella replied

"Don't you know that Victoria is our worst enemy… if anyone cooperated with her shall be killed!" I said through gritted teeth

"Don't listen to him Ella….now where is Be-" Victoria was cut off when she noticed Bella floating with a vampire behind her.

Victoria lunged to Bella but the blue dragon block her and threw her across the room.

"Bella, get away from him" I shouted. The Blue dragon whispers something that we can't hear even we have vampire hearings.

After he whispers something to Bella, Bella raise her right hand and throw an ice spike heading to our area where we have form a crowd, we quickly moved out of the way and when the ice spike hit the floor it sink to the floor if we were hit by that ice spike we were totally dead now.

I think I made a conclusion. The blue dragon was controlling Bella! That's why he whisper something to Bella. What should I do?

"Bella! Don't listen to everything he say!" I shouted but Bella kept throwing chi blast.

What should I do?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: Oh no! What should you do Alec?**

**Alec: I don't know *panics***

**Crystalheart182: Geez calm down! **

**Alec: Calm down? Do you think I can calm down when Bella's life is in the hands of the blue dragon?**

**Crystalheart182: Whatever! Please review and keep reading give me 20 reviews please jst for this chapter give me 20 reviews so I can update faster the more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Please review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	25. The Battle Begins II

**Oh! Hello GUYS! How are all of you doing? Good? Good! Heres chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer DOES BUT I own the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was trying to escape when the emotionless Bella threw a blue fire at my way. The ice melted and the door can easily be opened but I don't think Bella would let me go away alive. So I stay close to the crowd. Alec starts shouting at Bella to get away or don't listen to him. Victoria went inside with the newborn and then Victoria lunged for Bella but the blue-haired guy block her and threw her across the room. Then Bella kept throwing chi blast to Alec. What on the hell is going on?

"Aro what are the powers of Bella?" I asked to Aro

"She can absorb and create her own power and most of all she got the Blue Dragon inside of her and now she already unsealed it… and it's depends on Bella if she will accept the blue dragon's request to devour her to end the pain…" Aro said lonely

"She is that POWERFUL?" I asked wide eyes

Aro just nodded while I stood in shock.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_IN BELLA'S MIND_

"_What do you want?" I asked to the vampire in front of me as I fell on my knees and hide my head between my knees._

"_I need your decision, my Isabella…" he said_

"_What is you name?" I asked curiously _

"_I'm Cyril, my dear Isabella…" he said and I look up to him with red puffy eyes._

"_Cyril?" I asked again if I was hearing the right words._

"_Yes I'm Cyril Blue." He said and held his hand to me to take it_

_I just stare at his hand but hide my head again between my knees and he quickly pulled back his hand._

"_What do you mean my decision?" I asked looking straight under the darkness._

"_I need your decision if you want to end your pain or left it as it is and you will suffer again." He said calmly and reached his hand for me to take._

"_Bella, get away from him!" I heard someone shout. I remembered that voice, it's so familiar, a very familiar voice. I look at my side to where is the voice coming from, then after a while I heard the voice again_

"_Bella! Don't listen to everything he say!" I heard it shout again… wait… I knew that voice, that is the voice I once love and hear. It was Alec… my mate… calling for me…_

"_D-did y-you h-hear that?" I stuttered looking at where the voice is coming from._

"_Well, you heard that huh?" he asked looking at the same direction where I stared._

"_Let me out of this place! Bring me out of this d-dream!" I screamed_

"_No! I will not let you get away!" he shouted back he raised his right hand and at the same time I raised too… he walk and walk until I can see a light._

"_Will you put me down!" I screamed_

"_Where the hell are you ta-" I was cut off when I saw Alec running while this person kept throwing chi blast but then I realize that I was that person._

"_No I wouldn't do that to Alec!" I said_

"_But you are already doing it…" he said calmly and I get teary eyes._

"_This is not me! This is not me! Put me down!" I screamed_

"_It's really you Isabella I'm just controlling you…" he said and quickly put me down. When I hit the floor, I was already at my feet staring at the scene before me._

"_Alec run! Run please!" I screamed while hitting the wall that kept me divided with the reality._

"_It's no use Isabella… you can't break that…" he said while I sank in my knees_

_I finally realize I cannot get out of this room. Maybe I should just kill Cyril! After I thought about that I was already up on my feet and then turned around to be face to face with Cyril._

"_You are gonna pay for this." I shouted while he just smirk_

"_Bring me your best shot, MY Isabella" he said emphasizing the word 'my'. I growled and lunged at him. I got the chance to bite in his neck. I quickly pulled away from him and crouched in a defensive position. While he stood covering his neck where I have bit him. I growled and lunged again resulting I was on top of him but he rolled so he was on the top of me. _

"_Get off me!" I screamed pushing him away but he is too strong._

"_Isabella, you made a very big mistake… for you lunging and biting me is gonna piss me off." He said looking directly at my eyes, I whimpered and he lowered his head to my neck and kiss it then sank his teeth in my neck. I screamed in agony._

"_W-what d-d-did y-y-you d-d-d-o?" I said trying to make it clear from the screamed._

"_Like what you did" he said while getting off me._

"_You are now mark as mine and I was marked as yours… I will come again and get you..," he said smirking while disappearing. Then I pass out._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CrystalHeart182: Well how is it? I made it a little longer than before I hope you enjoyed this one! Oh and I just want to say I'm think if I should make a sequel for this story…. Just review for your vote if you want but if I decided to do a sequel… it will take a long time before I released it….because I change my mind making a JacobXBella story but a JasperXBella story…. Wait for it! I'm sure your gonna love it like you love this story!**

**Jacob: WHAT? Your canceling my story? I was already practicing my script!**

**Jasper: Hmmm…. Thanks Crystal….**

**Crystalheart182: Oh your welcome Jasper… and sorry Jacob I'll just make your story the next one! I will be ****simultaneously doing the two stories the Jasper Bella and the Sequel of this story if you agree to make it a sequel **

**Review for your decision if you want a sequel for this Story! And Please if you want to suggest for my next story please don't be shy, suggestions are welcome!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	26. Everything Just For You The Last Waltz

**Hi so… this is the *sniff* last *sniff* chapter, eh? Well thank you all for supporting my first story… I do hope that you will support my other stories…. Well here goes nothing… Enjoy!**

**In the past, present and the future I do NOT own twilight!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEC'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella is still throwing chi blast at me and the result of that, every time she miss a hit she hit the newborn vampires who are trying to take Bella down.

I stopped on my tracks right in front of Victoria who are still unconscious, Bella was going for a large blow, I just smirk.

Bella throw the chi blast and I move out of the way so it goes directly to Victoria. When the blast hit Victoria, after the pressure was gone from the blow, Victoria turn into a pile of ashes.

After Bella have thrown the blast, she falls to the ground from the mid-air. When her body hits the ground there was a loud thud. I quickly ran towards her.

"Bella?" I whispered but got no response. I heard a chuckling, I quickly look at the guy that are now in front of me. I tried lunging at him but it's like I'm glued in my place.

"What. Did. You. Do.?" I shouted but he just laugh an evil laugh.

"I will come and get what is mine…" He said before vanishing.

What does he mean what is his? I checked on Bella who is still unconscious in my arms and by now Aro and the others were behind me watching what would I do. I examined Bella's body. _'Well nothings wro-'_ I stopped on my thoughts when my eyes landed on a bite mark.

I carefully touch the bite mark not wanting to hurt Bella and it's seem like a fresh bite mark. He marked her! I'm gonna kill that Blue Dragon when I have the chance!

My thought was cut off by Bella's fluttering eyes.

"Bella? Bella? Are you awake already?" I asked anxiousness was obvious in my voice but she just groan in response.

"Bella wake up!" I screamed shaking her. She murmured something but I didn't heard it

"What? Can you please repeat?" I said anxious

"Damn it! Will you quiet it down please! I think I'm having a headache" She groaned and I just stared at her in shock. But I quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"I still love you so much…" she murmured in my ears.

"I love you so much too, more than words can say…" I said locking my lips with hers

They were clearing of throats and coughing. Oh yeah I forgot that the Volturi are still in the same room. I thought they gave me some privacy with Bella. Well Expect the Unexpected will become my motto. I chuckled inside because of my thoughts.

I pulled away from Bella and saw pure love and desire in her eyes. I know it's not the right time but I can't wait for another trouble to come.

"Isabella…" I mumbled and then she look up to me and then she smile and I smiled back in response

"Yes?" is her simple reply

I help her on her feet until she can stand on her on, my one hand is in my pocket searching for the box that he's been reserving for the right time but he knows that it is the right time.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi… all these years that I have been with you… I thought you are just little pathetic weak human. But I was wrong you are the most selfless, caring, stubborn and clumsy human I have ever known but behind all of that you are Bella. I know I can't give you everything you want and need but I promise you something that I will give you the best that I can give. Isabella Marie Swan would you do the honor to become Mrs. Alec Volturi?" I said looking straight into her deep ocean eyes that I could drown myself in her eyes while holding an opened velvet box.

She breath heavily then she closed her eyes then opened them and look straight into Alec's golden eyes.

"Yes I would do the honor, I would love to be Mrs. Alec Volturi." She said love is in her voice.

I took Bella's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Then she jumped in my arms and dry sobbed at the crook of my neck.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi… all these years that I have been with you… I thought you are just little pathetic weak human. But I was wrong you are the most selfless, caring, stubborn and clumsy human I have ever known but behind all of that you are Bella. I know I can't give you everything you want and need but I promise you something that I will give you the best that I can give. Isabella Marie Swan would you do the honor to become Mrs. Alec Volturi?" Alec said while falling down on one knee and look into my blue eyes while he holds an opened velvet box with a simple but beautiful ring.

The ring, it is a 1.3 carat heart shaped diamond with two pear cut diamonds on each side. It has a gold band because I wear gold but the setting is heart is offset just a little on symmetry but it looks great. It's more beautiful than any ring I've ever seen in my life.

"Yes I would do the honor, I would love to be Mrs. Alec Volturi." I said love is in my voice. Then Alec slipped the ring on my finger and then I jumped in his arms while dry sobbing on the crook of his neck.

"Alec I want our wedding to be held in the next few weeks." I mumbled

"Of course, whatever you like Il mio amore" Alec said, I just giggled **(A/N: Il mio amore : My love)** I pulled out of his embrace.

"Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Esme, Alice, Rosalie!" I called out and in a blink of an eye they were beside me, smiling sheepishly.

"Congratualations!" they all screamed in unison. They all hug me before I started commanding them

"Jane, Alice dress, Esme and Rose design for the wedding make it simple but wonderful, Heidi and Chelsea invintations." I commanded and they all gone to their duties.

**3 days later...**

I already picked my dress thanks to the help of Jane and Alice... It was strapless ivory A line with excess material at the sides (so you could so that courtesy type thing like a princess) the only extra detail was some embroidery on the bodice and on the train. There was no bling or overstated elements it was simply gorgeous.

And the wedding design is a snow-type theme. Esme said it will be perfect if I use one of my absorbed powers the weather power, they said that I need to change the weather into a snowy weather so it could go perfectly to the wedding, of course I agreed.

The invitations are sent to the other vampire coven.

Well at least now is all perfect.

Edward was married to Tanya. Since he wants to forget about me because he wants to move on with his life.

Ella has Alexander now.. they are officially going out now.

I couldn't wish for any better than my life… especially when God gave me my precious Alec… my love…

**A few weeks later on the day of the Wedding…**

So here is the special day… I can't help myself but feel nervous! Alice and Jane are fixing me so I could be beautiful on my special day. After they were done we got into a little chit chat but was cut by Aro knocking on the door.

"Come in, Daddy," I said cheerfully and then came inside Daddy with a smile plastered on his face.

"C'mon honey, it's time…" he said still smiling.

"Okay… c'mon Jane and Alice!" I squealed excitedly

When we are in position, daddy held his hand for me to take and I gladly took it. As the wedding march music was playing we walked slowly to the aisle where my angel waited.

Daddy took my hand and gave it to Alec after everything is place the wedding march stop and everyone sat.

"Isabella… I have waited for a long time for you to walk in my life… yes it's true I've been expecting you but I was surprised that you are more than I expected… I want and need you for the rest of my eternity and I promise to be with you whether it is in heaven or hell." Alec said lovingly

"Alec… I have waited for a long time for you to walk in my life… yes it's true I've been expecting you but I was surprised that you are more than I expected… I want and need you for the rest of my eternity and I promise to be with you whether it is in heaven or hell." I said returning the love.

After we have exchanged our vows, it's the priest turn to speak.

"Do you Alec Rafael Volturi take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, mate, and a friend for the rest of your eternity?" The priest asked.

"I do and will." Alec said gazing at me with adoring eyes.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Alec Rafael Volturi to be your husband, mate, and a friend for the rest of your eternity?" the priest asked again.

"I do and will." I answered smiling at Alec.

"Very well then… You are now presented as Mr. and Mrs. Alec Rafael Volturi!" the priest screamed a little.

"You may kiss your bride…" the priest added

After the priest said that we face each other and then Alec removed my veil and leaned slowly until his lips brush against mine. After a while we pulled away and we heard applause from the guest.

"Will you do everything for me so you wont lose me?" I asked to my loving husband

"Everything just for you, Il mio amore" he said love and sincerity was in his voice. He leaned again and kiss her again. Then they pulled away.

"I love you more than words can say..." I said staring at his eyes

"I love you more than my life..." he said returning her gaze.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END OF THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crystalheart182: So it's really finish huh? *sobs quietly***

**Bella: Shhh... don't worry we'll be working together again at Bella and Jasper right? *comforts Crystal***

**Crystalheart182: Yeah i know that but what about Alec...*whines***

**Alec: I'll visit!**

**Crystalheart182: Thank you... Thank you... *teary eyes***

**Alexander: So Crystal have you decided if your going to do a sequel?**

**Crystalheart 182: Well maybe...**

**Ella: Hey Bella... Sorry for being such a bitch lately...**

**Bella: it's okay... were just acting... we are the best buds right?**

**Ella: Yeah... thanks Bella... *Smiles***

**Edward: Well that was a low blow... i was married to Tanya? How ridiculous **

**Tanya: Eddie are'nt this great we are together *smiles***

**Edward: No...**

**Tanya: oh c'mon eddie...**

**Crystalheart182: Well i guess this is good bye for my first story huh? *cries***

**All together: THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY WE HOPE YOU'LL SUPPORT THE OTHER STORIES CRYSTALHEART182 WILL BE MAKING**

**Please review let it reach 100 reviews just please just a farewell present just let it reace 100 reviews! Please please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PLEASE JUST LET IT REACH 100 REVIEWS!**

**V**

**V**


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry that I didn't update for like what… a year or so… I want to apologize for that but from this time on… I'll try to update my story and I'll try to work on the sequel of 'Everything Just For You' I've been very busy on my high school life, you know what I mean to all the freshmen out there… first year of high school is a lot of work and stress.

P.S. Thank You for your consideration! I'll update after 2 to 4 days

Your childish author,

CrystalHeart182


End file.
